


【授权翻译】月光之下

by gelatocontigo



Series: Lycanthropic Studies 狼化研究 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventures in Muggle Shopping, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee!Fred, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Molly Weasley, Brief depictions/discussion of violence, Cleaning Grimmauld Place, Draco Malfoy is a Git, Draco Malfoy-centric, Draco and Sirius are Cousins and Don't You Forget It, Draco is Bad at Being Good, Era-Appropriate Homophobia (actually it's pretty mild), Everybody Else Who Died Is Still Dead and I'm Sorry, Everybody needs therapy, F/M, Family of Choice, Fantastic Racism, Fred Lives, Gen, Hermione and Draco are Friends?, Hermione is Good at Potions, Living with Consequences, M/M, Minor Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley is SuperMum, Molly Will Not Let You Go Unfed, Nobody Likes Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin-centric, Remus and Sirius have a Complicated Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black does DIY, Sirius Black is a Cad, They're Not Kids Anymore, This Is NOT About Harry, Visiting St. Mungo's, WE DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH CANON INFO ON WEREWOLVES SO I'M MAKING IT UP, Werewolf!Draco, Wolfsbane Potion, past trauma, wolfstar, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatocontigo/pseuds/gelatocontigo
Summary: 霍格沃茨之战后，莱姆斯在德拉科马尔福身上辨认出了似曾相识的东西，并向他提供了庇护所。德拉科无处可去---他的父母都在监狱里，他的家是罪案现场---他只好不情愿地接受了这个提议，并成为了校园和战时的对手家庭中的一位并不受欢迎然而被大家容忍的成员。随着阴历的时间一天天过去，夏天到来了，德拉科和其他人开始以不一样的眼光看待彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408017) by [Eiiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiiri/pseuds/Eiiri). 

莱姆斯·卢平踉跄地站直了身子。他周围是一块被毁坏的天花板的碎砾，远处回荡着渐趋平息的战争的叫喊声。他感觉整个世界都慢下来了。一滴血从脸颊上脏乱的抓痕里滚落进喉间。他目光向下，首先看见了自己布满鲜血的颤抖的双手，而后是脚边的尸体。芬尼尔•格雷贝克，那个让莱姆斯多年人生宛如活地狱的人，躺在破碎的地板上，了无生息，他的发丝间布满鲜血，肉身被撕烂，双眼干净无神。被盯视的感觉爬上莱姆斯的后脖子，他便抬起了头。站在最近楼梯的残骸上的是德拉科•马尔福，他脸色苍白，瞪着下面狼人屠杀的血腥场面。一段长时间的紧张气氛中，他们只盯着彼此。然后金发年轻男孩转身并快速离开。而对于莱姆斯来说，生活趋于正常了。

~*~

清晨的阳光透过云层照在被蹂躏的废墟上，而仅一天之前这里还是霍格沃茨和它的领地。双方的死者都躺在半毁坏的大厅里，等着被确认身份，由家人领走并入土安息。还有一些在他们头儿归西之后投降的苟延残喘的食死徒，坐在一间被把守的教室里等待正式逮捕令。他们另一些既未气绝也未投降的同伴被五花大绑，失去意识地躺在隔壁房间里。庞弗雷夫人和她的下手在胜利的幸存者之间穿梭，检查他们所遭受的伤害。

“你要找个人看一下吗？”一个声音咆哮着问道，声音的主人拍了拍莱姆斯脸上最上方的伤口。

莱姆斯茫然地环顾四周。他花了一会儿在意识到他朋友的存在。等他一清醒，一股恐惧攥住了他的胃部。“小天狼星，你为什么满身是血？”

“不是我的血，”小天狼星靠着莱姆斯一屁股坐在被烧得焦糊的草地上，带着疲惫的怒气。“昨晚韦斯莱双胞胎的其中一个一条腿被炸飞了，我们得让他再次受到伤害之前把血止住。他们带他去圣芒戈了，据说他会活下来的。”

“谢天谢地。”莱姆斯闭上了眼睛，“我们死了太多人了。”

“没错，”小天狼星粗暴地同意道，“为什么_你_也满身是血？”

“我——”他顿了顿，吞咽了一下，又耳语般地开口，“我把格雷贝克的喉咙撕烂了。”

“挺好。他活该。你还消化得了这事吧？”

莱姆斯摇摇头：“我也不知道。”

“你会没事的。”

“我希望你是对的。”

“我知道我是对的。”小天狼星又快又不引人注意地亲了莱姆斯的鬓角一下。“去找个人清理一下你的脸。”

“行。”莱姆斯回了一个吻，站起身，朝最近的临时医疗站走去。

那些事实上的“护士”---很多都是学生，来来往往，帮伤员去医疗站由随便一个受过医疗培训的人做检查；或者拿一些补给---纱布，药水，绷带，药膏---再从医疗站跑去其他人那里。莱姆斯坐在一根刚被用来作等候区倒下的柱子上，看着霍琦夫人大声维持秩序，给伤员涂抹药膏，给药剂量和绷扎伤口。医疗站那边，一头脏兮兮乱蓬蓬但极具辨识性的金发引起了他的注意。德拉科也看到了他，挣扎着起身离开了，但霍琦夫人呵斥住他：“坐下，马尔福。你是不是想让你那条腿更糟糕？我告诉你在这等庞弗雷夫人回来，她能弄好。我要是对自己有信心不让你残废的话我就自己来了，但我没有，所以你乖乖坐下。”

德拉科嘟哝着“是的，夫人”然后便故意盯着地面看。

“你没事吧？”莱姆斯问他

“就是摔了，”他刺道，“我没事的。”

“当然，你会没事的---只要你那只刚刚扭成碎渣的脚踝归位了就行。”霍琦夫人打发了一个来检查轻微烧伤的赫奇帕奇女生。“我简直不敢相信你是走到这里来的。”

“又不疼。”德拉科漫不经心道。

“那很可能是因为你还没缓过来，”她翻了翻她琥珀色的眼睛。“莱姆斯，过来，给我看看。”她啧舌道。“波比一挥魔杖就能治好你，很不幸我没她那种天赋，你忍一下我。”她准备清理他的伤口。

莱姆斯因为防腐剂的刺痛做了个鬼脸。“我很欣慰这不是什么永久伤。”

“管好你自己的事，杂种。”德拉科嘲笑道。

“等你想出来一句我没有在过去三十年听到过上千次的垃圾话再冲我来。”莱姆斯毫不费力就让自己听起来很不屑。德拉科气得头发竖立，却不再说话了。霍琦夫人给一瓶药膏和棉签施了咒，然后它自动敷在了莱姆斯的脸颊上。

当施了魔咒的药膏敷完之后，秋张在紧张的护理中匆匆忙忙停了下来，只垫了一块纱布在上面，这时庞弗雷夫人风一样跑进来，显得疲惫而坚定，袖子卷起而头发散乱。不一会儿，她就评估了德拉科脚踝的伤势并给他治好了。“现在先不要动，就等它们全部重新咬合在一起，不然你可能就一辈子瘸了。”

“波比？”莱姆斯在庞弗雷夫人风一般离开之前问道，“我希望自己能等一切安定下来再说这些，但是我手边有一件等不了的急事。”

“什么？”她在围裙上擦擦手，叹了口气。

“西弗勒斯死了，我不知道还有谁能熟练制作狼毒药剂。后天之前我必须得拿出一周的量。”

“你非要在这说这些吗？”德拉科大声地问道，语气是明白无误的厌恶。

“没错，他必须要这样，”庞弗雷夫人厉声说，“而且就像他说的---你也会知道---这件事越快解决越好。而你在某一时刻也会好好想想你是怎么对待你的同伴的，马尔福。”她摇了摇头，注意力转回卢平身上。“很抱歉，莱姆斯。说实话，我建议你去找赫敏格兰杰---她二年级就知道怎么做复方汤剂了。”

“那行。”莱姆斯露出一个紧张的笑容。

庞弗雷夫人点了点头，而后瞪了德拉科一眼，“你确定你需要的东西都有了？”

“如果你让我走走，”他冷漠地说，“我会没事，我能照顾好自己。”

莱姆斯好奇地瞥了庞弗雷夫人一眼，然后小心翼翼地检查了一下自己被绷带包扎的伤口，去做他要做的事了。他回到小天狼星身边，交谈了几句，又去找赫敏。他发现她在帮忙清除学校北翼的碎石。莱姆斯引起了她的注意，他们走到一边，他便解释了一下情况。

赫敏咬着嘴唇，而后勉为其难地摇了摇头，“我最后肯定能做出来，但两天之内…我没把握。你一点都没有了？我的意思是，这东西能储存吗？”

“它能贮存好几个月，然后开始变馊。我有两剂，也有可能是三剂。”

“你需要七剂？”

“最少六剂，最好九剂。”

赫敏皱着眉头：“你不是只用一周的剂量吗？”

“最少一周，很多个月都有三天的满月活动期，有些月份只有两天。”

“我明白了”，她点了点头，“不敢相信我没读到过这一段。”她叹了口气。“如果你直接服用你现在有的药剂，我得在六号或者七号之前熬出剩下的，但是---如果我错了就纠正我---从我在过去几年了解到的来说，最后几天的药剂是最重要的。”

“正确。如果不能一次性服用会让一整周的治疗都前功尽弃。”

“我尽力。我不能保证我能帮到你，但我会尽力。”

“我不能奢求更多了。”

“我真不想问，但是，如果我做不出来，你有B计划吗？”

“B计划是以前的A计划。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩。

赫敏疑惑地看了他一眼，他朝打人柳的方向点了点头。赫敏揉了揉脸，“至少好过没计划。你知道小天狼星在哪儿吗？”

莱姆斯抬了抬眉毛，“知道。你找他有事？”

“他是我们手上最接近搜救犬的东西了。”

“我会让他过来。”

“谢谢你，卢平。”

他们一起走回了人群。

“赫敏？”

“嗯？”

“找个时间睡一下。”

她疲惫地笑笑，“我尽力。你也一样。”

“好的，女士。”

当莱姆斯又找到小天狼星之后，这位有牢狱前科的人不知道从哪里拿来了牛肉三明治。“给你，”他满口食物地说着，把一个三明治递给莱姆斯，后者没有争辩地接下了。

“你去哪儿找到这些的？”

“家养小精灵们认为战斗已经结束了，他们最好都回到工作岗位上。”他又咬了一口三明治，“我个人不倾向与他们争论这件事。交给赫敏吧”

“说到赫敏，”透过小天狼星衬衫上撕裂的一道口子，莱姆斯摸了摸他身上肉眼可见的一条打蜡后突起的纹身，“他们要在倒塌的塔楼那边用一条搜救犬。”

“我很乐意去找人和救人。”小天狼星叹了一口气，“但我不想当一条找尸体的狗。”

“我知道。有五十一个人死了---本来可能会死更多的，但这个数字还是太庞大了。”

“我没法相信唐克斯---”

“不是说这个的时候。”

小天狼星点了点头。“好吧。”他拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，“我会去帮忙挖碎石，你把这个吃了，然后---然后我也不知道，去灭掉一些黑魔法生物吧。”

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，咬了一大口三明治，看着小天狼星走远。他一吃完，就去指挥他过去的学生组成的一小支队伍，消除城堡和场地中的红帽子和其他怪兽，这些怪兽要么掺和进战斗，要么是在战斗中被遗留下来。到了晚上，疲惫让他心不在焉，帮不上忙。

“去睡觉吧，”卢娜·洛夫古德温柔地命令他，并指出了城堡的方向.“您看起来随时都会倒下。那会很糟的：黑魔王垮台第二天，您就在睡梦中被红帽子袭击，那是挺滑稽的。”

“是的卢娜。确实会。我现在就去睡觉。”

“好梦，教授。” 她轻声说道，在跳回那队人的时候，她随意地给一只特别胖的红衣主教蜘蛛抑或可能是一只非常小的八眼巨蛛施了遗忘咒。

在一张十分熟悉又舒适的床上躺了一个小时后，莱姆斯没有睡意，便起身散步。很久以来，在夜晚漫游霍格沃茨都能抚慰他，如果最坏的情况出现，他能从大多数还没损坏的地牢里找出一剂温和的安眠药水。

外面还有一些人---霍格沃茨职工、魔法部官员和庞弗雷夫人和穿着亮绿色工作服的圣芒戈巫师很激烈地交谈着。哈利和大脚板在隐形斗篷下只剩一半的壁龛里睡着了。莱姆斯压下想要叫醒他们的想法，而是用斗篷把他们盖得更严实些，才继续走路。他刚下定决心去偷袭魔药药橱时，看见了德拉科·马尔福---比以往更加苍白虚弱---他站在奇迹般静止的通风廊内盯着湖面。莱姆斯悄悄地打量着这位自己过去的学生。要是他的假设错了，他就糗大了。可能他累到没心思在乎了，也可能是一种本能，但他认定了他是对的。

莱姆斯随意地走了过去，靠在金发白肤男孩对面的栏杆上。“有多久了？”

“你说什么？”德拉科傲慢地翻了下白眼。

“自从芬尼尔格雷贝克咬了你，过去多久了？”莱姆斯口齿清楚地重复道。

德拉科怒了：“闭嘴。”

“没人在偷听我们，”莱姆斯把手揣进口袋里。“对我来说已经有三十五年了。我知道你这样不超过四年。”

德拉科在沉默中积攒怒气，开口刺道：“两年。”

莱姆斯点了点头，“我很抱歉。”

“我不需要你怜悯。”德拉科挖苦道。

“我不怜悯你。我没有多余的动机去怜悯你，而不是我自己。我很惋惜，也很抱歉。”

德拉科反复握紧拳头又松开。“我看到你对格雷贝克做了什么。”

“我知道。”莱姆斯低头向下看去，“这是…少数几次我的狼性在一个普通夜晚浮现出来。我不可怜他的死。他是让剩下的狼人背黑锅的恶魔，但我并不觉得自己的行为很光彩。”

“噢，多悲惨啊。”金发男孩哼了一声。

莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“再多一个理由我余生就要在心理治疗中度过了。今晚的每个人可能都是这样。”

“我_不_需要---”德拉科开口。

莱姆斯笑着打断了他：“你四年之前就该接受治疗了，自从被咬到现在，你明显没好过。你很惨。我很惨。小天狼星相当惨。哈利和他差不多惨。我们都曾在一两次战争中幸存下来，被搞得很惨是意料之中的事情。我的一生中只认识三个人从被搞得很惨变成真正危险的疯子，昨天都死了。剩下的活人没一个是完全正常的，都是狼狈的笨蛋。”

德拉科目瞪口呆。

“我们内心都病态了，都在地狱里走了一遭，但除了继续生活下去也没有太多选择。当然，你可以越过栏杆跳进湖里，最后让巨乌贼找到你的尸体。但我一直认为自杀是很混账的行为，那会伤害每一个你认识的人，留下他们收拾你的烂摊子。相信我，我不是没有过这种想法。”

“你真是疯了。”

“我快两整天没合过眼，身边死了五十一个学生和朋友，我又赤手空拳杀了一个男人。很奇怪吗？”

德拉科没回答。

莱姆斯叹了口气，“你一个人在这里干什么？你朋友去哪儿了？”

德拉科喉咙里发出一种嘲弄的声音：“什么朋友？”

“经常和你泡在一起的那两个家伙---克拉布和高尔？还有你女朋友呢？”

德拉科怒视着莱姆斯。“你怎么知道潘西的？”

“和我不得不从曾经每一份工作辞职或被炒鱿鱼的原因一样：巫师圈子很小，流言蜚语传得飞快。”

“哦，”德拉科低下头。“潘西和我分手了，我完全不知道高尔在哪，我也不想知道，克拉布死了---我怀疑他剩下的钱都不够办一个葬礼，但我也根本不在乎。”

“你很可能还没缓过来。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。

“你父母呢？”

“和其他有黑魔标记的人一起被拖去审问了。我可能要一个人回家了。”

莱姆斯考虑了一下。“你们家会被调查。那里是食死徒的总部。部里的执法机构为了审判收集证据很容易就能把那里搞得一团糟。你要是不想呆在那儿，我能理解。”

“我没有别的地方可去了。”德拉科在地板上磨着鞋子。“我是个二五仔---没人喜欢我。”

“你确实有点臭名在外，应得的。”莱姆斯抱起双臂。“我和别人合住，所以不能在没问过室友之前就直接给你提供留宿的机会，而且我估计也很少人会欢迎你。尽管如此，如果我向你提供一间房间---每个月有个安全的地方住三天---在你不太舒服的时候远离执法人员的干扰，我认为他们也不会有什么意见。但必须要告诉他们你的情况。”

“你要求我_告诉_他们？”

“我不要求任何东西。我只是说你如果接受我的提议，那就是有这个必要。”

“好像我还要让他们有更多的理由来讨厌我似的。”

“考虑到他们和我住在一起，显然对狼人没有什么可怕的偏见。”莱姆斯伸出双手，“想想，你是不是因为自己是个卑鄙的小混蛋、潜在的杀手还有其他身份而感到愧疚？”

德拉科给了他一个难以置信的表情，“是的。”

“我现在就是给你一个机会，让你摆脱校园霸凌者或者邪恶罪犯的标签。你自己看着办吧。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩，走远了。


	2. Chapter 2

周一的时候，霍格沃茨的每个人都回家了。对莱姆斯和小天狼星来说，家自然意味着格里莫广场12号。和他们一起回的还有明确拒绝返回女贞路的哈利，父母还在澳大利亚的赫敏，以及大多数韦斯莱家的人---因为陋居损坏严重，需要大规模修缮以让房屋结构平稳。弗雷德还在医院，乔治不是在看店就是在陪护哥哥。亚瑟和珀西则终日坐在办公桌前处理部里的事情，因为现在金斯莱接管了魔法部。查理再次离开了英国。剩下的人成为格里莫广场12号的半永久居民。

晚饭后，赫敏接管了厨房，桌子上摆满了魔药原料和打开的书本，罗恩、哈利和莱姆斯在一旁看着。莱姆斯手里把玩着一个封口的瓶子，里面装着赫敏想要做出来的成品，想说服自己喝下去。哈利看了看其中一本书上的原料单子，侧目看了他一眼，“你知道这里面有三分之二都是有毒的吧？”

“知道。这就是我不自己来熬的原因。”莱姆斯叹了口气，拔开瓶塞，瓶口冒出一小缕蓝色的烟雾，他皱着眉看了看，一饮而尽，做了个鬼脸。

“但是说实话，很多原料一旦弄熟就没什么危害了。不管怎么说，”赫敏边说边碾碎了一把小而闪亮的甲虫。“看在梅林的份上，即使最终成品有无毒，成分有毒也并不少见。真正危险的是川乌。”

“是啥？”罗恩问道。

“川乌就是狼毒乌头，也是舟形乌头。”莱姆斯起身给自己泡了一杯茶。

罗恩做了个鬼脸。哈利戳了戳那束干瘪的蓝紫色花朵。“这植物名字太多了。”

赫敏对着离她最近的那本书皱了皱眉头，朝刚刚在用木勺挥了挥魔杖，让它自动操作，又小心地把碾碎的甲虫和正好十四点半毫升的蜂斗菜提取物倒进对面的坩埚。她把头发从脸上拨开。“我应该早点开始的。”

“你还有两天时间。”莱姆斯一边宽慰道，一边开始烧茶。

“要是我做不到怎么办？或者做错了呢？”赫敏焦虑不已。

“只要我没有因为生物碱中毒而倒下，”莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“就没事。实在不行我会把自己锁在阁楼里，以防万一。我还在学校的那会儿，我会收拾东西去尖叫棚屋。如果不行，那就没办法。不过是之前几千个难受的夜晚再多加三个而已。你愿意试试我就很感激了。”

“不敢相信你这么镇定。”赫敏的额头因为关心而揪出皱纹。

莱姆斯对她疲惫地了笑。“我不是镇定。我就是习惯伪装罢了。有些时候我都能骗过自己，也还不错。”

赫敏发出了一阵细微的声音，夸张地重重放下了刀，穿过厨房，给了他一个用力但短暂的拥抱，又走回去切碎茴香茎。莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，消化着刚发生的事。

“谢谢你，赫敏。”他温和地说。

“我需要专注，这工作很复杂。”她吼道，下巴收紧，眼睛盯着案板。“你们都得离开这里。”

“卢平还在烧茶。”罗恩小心地指出。

赫敏吸了一下鼻子，又重重地放下刀。“这太不公平了!三天之前我们在为了生死战斗，你都没能喘口气——你得马不停蹄地开始担心满月，担心有没有人能来给你做这副该死的药剂，因为你认识的会做的那个人死了。这太难了。”

“确实，很难。但像你说的，我们在战斗。战斗中总有人_死去_。”莱姆斯的手掌在料理台上敲了一下。“父亲母亲，好朋友，校园对手，老师，儿童，唯一要做的事就是结束这该死的战争，谢天谢地，我们做到了。而且确实，我没有喘息的机会。我生病了赫敏，病人是没有喘息的机会的。在圣诞节或者生日的时候不行，当你累了的时候或是必须要打扫烂摊子的时候不行。从来都不可以。”

三个年轻人沉默地看着他。赫敏用手捂住了嘴巴，眼睛里闪亮亮的。茶壶叫了。莱姆斯深吸了一口气，给四只杯子倒满了热水，把茶包丢了进去。他垂着头，靠着料理台。“对不起。”

“我想我们还是压力太大了，太疲惫而且很难过。”哈利慢慢地说。

莱姆斯摇了摇头，“我不应该发泄在你们三个身上的，”他从料理台边离开，走向赫敏，抱了抱她。“不是你的错。你是对的，这不公平。”

赫敏回了一个拥抱，然后向后退去，擦了擦眼睛，指了指桌子。“我真的得。。。。”她继续去切茴香茎。

“呃卢平？”罗恩变换了一下重心，尴尬地耸耸肩。“要不你还是先去干点什么，你知道，摔点东西，吃些巧克力，或者和谁打一炮，之类的？”

莱姆斯叹了口气，取走他已经在泡的茶，“我可能都要来一遍。”然后就离开了房间。

周三晚上，莱姆斯喝下了一瓶赫敏做的药剂，做了个鬼脸。“诶，喝起来还挺像那么回事儿的。”

“那就好，”赫敏叹了口气。“抱歉有点难喝。。。”

“不是你的错，”莱姆斯打断她，“我习惯了。”

“那么，我想周一早上就知道我配制得对不对了。”赫敏把一只胳膊放在了腰上。

“周日是满月的第一天，所以，你说对了。”莱姆斯赞同道。

赫敏拧住她的手，“那好。”

“赫敏？”

“嗯？”

“放轻松。”

她深吸一口气。“对不起。我就是想帮你做好这件事。”

“我很感激。”莱姆斯单手抱了抱她。

“卢平！”罗恩从楼梯上朝下喊着，“我们想重新挂一下这个壁毯，但是墙里好像有什么生物，我们也不知道是啥。”

赫敏咬了咬嘴唇。莱姆斯叹了口气。“如果我们幸运的话，应该就是只松鼠。”

“我了解我们的运气。那是只蛇怪。”

“我祈祷那是只松鼠。”莱姆斯说着走下楼梯。

~*~

灰得苍白的晨光透过薄而柔软的蓝色窗帘钻进德拉科的卧室，他全身不着寸缕，躺在床脚边的地板上，紧紧蜷成一团，阻止自己体内因为疼痛产生的排山倒海想哭泣和呕吐的冲动。他做了好几次深呼吸，第一次还很颤抖，后面就慢慢平稳下来了。他小心翼翼地站起身，爬回床上。还不到早上5:30,。要是他幸运的话，还能再睡几个小时。

但是，德拉科·马尔福什么时候走运过？

到6:15的时候他知道他再也睡不着了，索性起床，穿上衣服去洗脸。他离开庄园的时候还有几分钟才到7点，经过了彻夜工作的傲罗身边，他们向他投去可疑的目光。德拉科坚决不予理睬。

他母亲事实上还不在监狱。她和那些没有黑魔标记但依然可能是食死徒的人被关在一家施咒保护起来的商务汽车旅馆里。他讨厌那个地方。

“你来的太早了，”桌子前的看守一边检查德拉科在不在访客名单上，一边说道。

“你觉得周二早上我有更好的去处吗？”德拉科哼道。

看守看看他，“我猜没有”，然后把他移交给了另外一个看守，带他去他母亲那个潮湿且环境恶劣的房间。

德拉科被领着穿过金属网门时，纳西莎抬起了头。她从小床上站起来，双手抱住儿子。“德拉科。”她瞥了一眼门那边的看守，移开了目光，把头靠在德拉科的肩膀上。“你怎么样？”她喃喃地说。

德拉科深吸一口气，放在母亲惨灰裙子背后的手蜷了起来。“好些了。”

“呃，当然。”纳西莎后退了一步，把儿子拉到床边坐下。“家里怎么样？”

德拉科摇了摇头，“除了自己的房间，没有监视的情况下我哪都不能去，餐厅和地下室也不准进。”他叹了口气，“前几个晚上我一直感觉不太好。”他小心地说。

纳西莎握着他的手。“你觉得今晚会感觉好一点吗？”

“不会。”

“我懂。”

“我身体不适，现在待在家里，感觉很不舒服。”

“我也只能想象了。”纳西莎温柔地把儿子额前的头发拨开。“你看起来好疲惫。

德拉科点了点头。他的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，用手捂住，闭上了眼睛。他的母亲又给了他一个拥抱。“我的甜心小男孩...”她揉揉他的肩膀。“我的甜心，你经历了太多了。”

“母亲，我不想回家。”德拉科嘶哑地说。

纳西莎叹了口气。“我希望能和你一起回家。我也希望自己知道一个你能去的安全常所。”

德拉科犹豫了一下，“我可以呆在外公长大的地方。”

纳西莎往旁边靠了靠，疑惑地看着他。“你和你爸爸、爷爷都在一个房子里长大的。”

“不是爷爷。”德拉科的手拧在一起，放在大腿上。他的眼睛盯着手。

“噢。”纳西莎摇了摇头，把头发捋到耳后。“我不确定你在那有多受欢迎。”

“不是很受欢迎，”德拉科脱口而出，“但，某种程度上我是被邀请去的。”

“什么意思？”

“你记得我和你讲过的那个辞职的教授吗?”

“他说要是我感觉不舒服的话，我可以去和我表兄住在一起。”

“你答应了吗？”

德拉科移开目光。“没。我不知道怎么去，但你知道那房子在哪儿。你小时候就住那儿。”

“我确实是，但是，德拉科——”

“你能给我地址吗？”

“我——”，纳西莎摇摇头，走向窗户下面那张薄薄的桌子，拿出一张羊皮纸和一根破烂的羽毛笔。“我能够让你到那片地方，但是你得自己找到那栋房子。没感觉好点之前，你可能不想去那里。”

“谢谢你，母亲。”

~*~

“嘿？”金妮不确定地对能听到的人说。她正盯着前门旁边那扇窄窄的窗户。“德拉科马尔福正坐在外面的院子里。他看起来生病了。我们该担心吗？”

一瞬间的功夫，罗恩，赫敏和哈利就围到了她身边，想看看马尔福。

“他在这干嘛？”罗恩淡淡地问道。

“他不知道这房子在这儿吧？”哈利问赫敏。

“不，他不会知道的。”

莱姆斯出现在后面的大厅里，看起来依旧很疲惫。“让我过去，我来搞定他。”

几个年轻人向他投去了困惑又可疑的眼光，但还是从门边让开，让他出去了。他一从门廊走下来，坐在院子里的脸色憔悴的男孩就注意到了他，并站起了身。莱姆斯挂着一脸微笑并走向金发男孩。“下午好啊，德拉科。”

德拉科的脸扭曲了一下，好像在努力与说一些垃圾话的想法抗争。最后，当莱姆斯离他只有一步之遥的时候，他安静快速地说道：“前面三个晚上太让人难受了，我想傲罗现在要么觉得我在密谋什么东西，要么觉得我疯了，或者两者皆有。我很抱歉之前像个混蛋，还拒绝了你慷慨的邀请，拜托让我下个月的时候待在这里吧。”

莱姆斯等到德拉科的目光从大理石上抬起来看着他，才开口回答，“当然可以。”他指了指对德拉科来说看起来像是11号和13号房子之间的空隙。“进去告诉大家你是个狼人。”

德拉科畏缩了一下，焦急地瞥了一眼房子应该所在的位置，然后把手塞进口袋里。“我做不到。”

“那我想你就不能待在这。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。“我不会强迫你告诉大家，除了用我拒绝诉诸使用的魔法，我不能强迫你做任何事。但如果他们不了解情况，我没有足够的理由让你住在这。你来决定：要么告诉他们，要么另找庇护。”

德拉科用大大的灰色的眼睛惊恐地看着他：“别的庇护在哪儿？”

“我确实不知道。”

德拉科的手胡乱抓着穿过头发，他在几步之外踱来踱去，狠狠地踢中一块小石头，让它飞掠过院子，然后回过神，举起双手以示妥协。“好吧。我来告诉他们。”

莱姆斯点了点头，“那就跟我来。”然后他把德拉科带进了屋子。

当他们进来时，几乎所有十二号房子里的人都挤进了门厅，并且立刻提出一连串问题，其中许多人都很生气。

“安静，安静！”莱姆斯用他的教授的声音盖过嘈杂声，效果显著。当他引起注意时，说道，“德拉科有话要告诉大家。”

每一双眼睛都盯着德拉科，他有点慌张。他深吸了一口气，盯着那张俗套但曾经很华美的地毯，说：“魔法部那件事后，作为对我父亲的惩罚，我，呃——黑魔——名字都不能——”，他颤抖地吸了一口气，“芬尼尔·格雷贝克被派来咬我，所以我现在——现在和他一样了。”。他的大拇指发抖地指向莱姆斯。

一阵长时间的静默。赫敏深深地皱着眉头，担心着她的衬衣下摆。罗恩则嗤之以鼻，“你开玩笑的吧？”

莱姆斯抬高了一条眉毛看着他，“你觉得我乐意听这种玩笑？”

“不，我没有——”罗恩磕磕巴巴的，“对不起。”

小天狼星不明所以地看看莱姆斯，后者摆出一副自己特有的神情，很轻地点了点头。经历另一段长时间的沉默的目光后，德拉科突然卷起袖子，伸出胳膊，展示出胳膊肘下方可怕的咬痕。他什么也没说，只是支着下巴，挑衅地看着墙上的某处。金妮捂住嘴；哈利伸出手臂搂着她。人群最后的芙蓉转身离开了。

“我向他提供了一个满月时的避难所，他接受了。其余东西我不强求.说到这个，”他把德拉科推向赫敏，“我建议你从现在开始老实一点。”

“什么？”德拉科很疑惑。

赫敏交叉双臂，“我是你认识的人里唯一一个会做狼毒药剂的。至少我不是那些等待审判的罪犯的其中之一。”

德拉科脸色变白了。 他绝望地瞥了一眼莱姆斯，却没有得到任何支持，所以他再次面对赫敏。“你真的很聪明。又漂亮。呃，韦斯莱应该明白自己非常非常幸运。”

赫敏坐下了，“我会_考虑_给你熬药。”

“我想6月9号之前就这么多事。你现在可以回家了。”莱姆斯伸手拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“_除非_你得到允许能留在这里。”他有意地看了小天狼星一眼。

小天狼星举起双手，“我可没和这个小混蛋一起上过学。”

“我觉得，”哈利开口，“_如果_他开始为这七年的卑鄙小人的身份做弥补，以及其他事情，他就能留下来。”

“我要怎么做？”德拉科问道。

“这个，”金妮耸耸肩，“今天弗雷德出院回家。你可以让他向你扔大粪蛋。”

“我...可能是活该吧。”德拉科承认。

“你_确实_活该。”罗恩纠正他。

小天狼星朝着厨房的方向穿过人群。“我想我应该告诉莫莉今晚我们有多一个人吃饭了。”

德拉科瞪着他。“什么？”

金妮露齿而笑。“弗雷德今晚回家吃饭。”

“噢。”

“介于你反正在这里，”赫敏明确地说道，“弗雷德还要过几个小时才回来，你来帮忙解决一下阁楼上成灾的斑地芒吧？”

“呃。”德拉科觉得他没什么理由拒绝，所以说，“行。有什么地方可以给我挂夹克吗？”

莱姆斯打开了衣橱。

大概五点的时候，德拉科刚刚一丝不苟地把裤子上的脏东西和裂缝擦干净，楼下就传来一阵巨大的骚动。他小心地走到楼梯上可以看见入口的地方。弗雷德——看起来苍白瘦弱——正沉重地靠在他胞兄弟的身上，但依然笑着接受每个人的拥抱。

“我们都很高兴你回来了，亲爱的。”莫丽捧着儿子的脸，在他额头上亲了一下。

“作为回家的礼物，”罗恩戏剧性地说，“你获得了一个马尔福牌试验品。”他往楼梯上指了指马尔福，后者还没察觉自己被注意到了。

弗雷德对他眨了眨眼睛，“你他妈在这里干什么？”

“显然是等着你回来朝我扔大粪蛋。”德拉科叹了口气。“作为近十年做了一个可怕的混蛋的补偿。”

“你认真的吗？”弗雷德和乔治异口同声地问道。“为什么？”

德拉科闭上了眼睛，“有人能帮我解释一下吗？”

“他现在是个狼人了，”哈利简单地说。“卢平说满月时他能住在这里。然后他想讨好赫敏，让她给他做狼毒药剂。”

双胞胎看着对方，邪恶地笑了。“梳妆间。”他们说到，像德拉科坐的楼梯平台上的一扇门示意。乔治帮弗雷德蹒跚上楼，把哥哥安置在沙发上，又从空气中变出一只橙色布袋，两个人便在里面翻找了一会儿。

“把这个吃了。”弗雷德拿出一个粉色的糖果状的硬块。

德拉科谨慎的接了过去。“它会对我做什么？”

弗雷德笑了。“可能啥事没有。”

德拉科一脸极度不安，吃下了糖块。“噢，太恶心了。”

“我们还没找到调味的方法——”乔治开始说道。

“——但是见效了！”弗雷德胜利地说。他指了指房间远处的一面镜子。

德拉科看过去。他的头发变成了显眼的粉红色。他脸色沉了下来。“这会持续多久？”

“不知道！”双胞胎哈哈大笑。

他们让德拉科尝试的下一样东西让他咳出巨大的蓝黑烟云。测试继续进行，德拉科尝试着双胞胎扔给他的每一件愚蠢、荒谬或恶心的东西，直到莱姆斯探进身来说：“好了，以R和D的名义，折磨够了，该吃晚饭了。”

德拉科嘟哝着“感谢上帝”并把不再是粉色的头发抚平。乔治则小心翼翼地帮弗雷德站起来。

在厨房里，德拉科坐在桌子的角落，很高兴没人注意到自己，并拿起面前的一碗炖鸡。看着韦斯莱一家人是很奇怪的感觉：他们交谈，大笑，韦斯莱夫妇伸出手去摸他们儿子的手，乔治保护性地粘在他哥哥的身边，弗雷德在妹妹的怂恿下卷起裤袜，炫耀他的假肢，芙蓉用双语为她的丈夫和姐夫们，以及他们有多勇敢而大惊小怪。挺像个正常的家庭。

“你不饿吗？”韦斯莱夫人厉声说，打断了德拉科的沉思。“你一直像稻草人一样被养着，我发誓，过去几年，每次我见到你，你都瘦了。吃！”她使劲往他的碗里舀了更多的炖菜。

“呃。”德拉科发觉自己说不出话来。

“莫丽，”莱姆斯平静地说，“我怀疑德拉科不是感觉很好。让他自己来吧。”

“你也很瘦。你知道吧？”她瞪了他一眼。

“是，莫丽。你经常这么跟我讲。”

晚饭后，莱姆斯和德拉科一起走到门厅。德拉科打开壁橱取回他的夹克。

“你可以用飞路粉。”莱姆斯说。

德拉科摇了摇头。“我就直接出去然后幻影移形好了。。”

“好吧。如果你1号过来，赫敏会在那时就已经给我们做好了药剂。”

德拉科很快点了点头，扣上夹克，然后就出去了。

那天晚些时候，莱姆斯坐在小天狼星旁边的客厅沙发上，拿着杯茶。“早安。”

“早。你也睡不着？”

“睡不着。”莱姆斯抿着茶。“但我们俩又什么时候有过正常的睡眠作息呢？”

小天狼星大笑。他在沙发垫子里沉了下来，呻吟道：“这所房子是太糟糕了。”

“还是比95年的时候好了。”

小天狼星摇了摇头。“没好多少。一个东西修好了之后，另一个又坏了。半数房间都住着不舒服，有五间房还是关着的。你看过三楼客房里的黏液吗？”

“看到过。”莱姆斯做了个鬼脸。“真难闻。”

“我们应该做点什么。”他叹了口气。 “应该把厨房修得更好点。莫莉在这里的时候经常要用。”

“我们可以强迫孩子们来帮忙修。”莱姆斯把头靠在小天狼星的肩膀上。他举起茶杯，小天狼星接过去喝。“日出前我们还有两个小时。”小天狼星沉思道。

“要去睡会儿吗？”

“可以。”天狼星伸出手来放下茶杯。他用手搂着莱姆斯，吻了吻他的脖子。“或者可以做点别的事。”

莱姆斯笑了笑，躲开并伸手去拿茶。 “我们应该去睡觉。”

小天狼星夸张地喘着粗气，猛然翻回沙发上，一只手扶着前额。 “我想如果没有你那雄伟的生殖器，我也得活下去。”

“小天狼星！”莱姆斯几乎把茶吐出来，大笑着，“别说了！”

“说任何能让你笑的事情都行。”小天狼星眨了眨眼。

莱姆斯推开他的肩膀然后站了起来。 “我要回去睡觉了。”

“我能和你一起去吗？”

“如果你确实要睡的话。”

“好的。”天狼星轻笑着跟着他离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

那个周末，哈利正拿着一桶清洁工具上楼的时候，门铃响了。哈利走向门口，把桶放在地上，从猫眼向外看去。他打开了门。“马尔福？”

“下午好，波特。”马尔福生硬地说。

“你来这儿干嘛？”

德拉科显得烦躁不安。“我想你们还需要帮手，就打扫卫生啊这些事儿之类的。”他朝哈利身后的桶点了点头。“看起来你们确实需要。”

“楼上的房间里有些黏黏的东西，魔咒不起作用。”哈利慢吞吞地说。他怀疑地看着德拉科。“所以我们得用手洗墙。”

德拉科点了点头。“要是这样，我觉得你们会想要足够多的人手。”

“当然。”哈利不确定地说。他后退一步让德拉科进来，拿起桶，关上门，德拉科则把夹克挂好。

哈利带路上楼走到大厅里，朝有着未知的黏液的房间走去。莫丽走进大厅，一条围巾遮住了她的下半边脸。“谁在——”她扯下围巾。“噢德拉科，我还以为要好几周才能再看见你。”

“想着我能帮点忙。”德拉科瞥了哈利一眼。“毕竟我得努力别再那么浑。”

莫丽摘下围巾，把手搭在大腿上，朝德拉科皱着眉头。“你会把衣服弄脏的。罗恩！”

“嗯？”罗恩出现在门口。他看见了马尔福，嗤道，“你来——”

“罗恩，德拉科体型和你差不多，”莫丽说。“借他几件你不介意弄脏的衣服穿。”

“但是——”罗恩抗议道。莫丽皱了皱眉，罗恩放弃了。“这边，马尔福。”他嘟哝着。

德拉科跟着罗恩走进房间的时候回头看了看——哈利已经不在大厅了，但莫丽朝他坚定地点点头。罗恩在衣服堆里翻找的时候，他尴尬地在门口晃着。罗恩递给他一件破旧的牛仔裤和一件褪色的衬衫，一脚把门关上了。德拉科看看门，看看衣服，又看了看罗恩。“你不是要看着我换衣服吧？”

“我不会让你没人看着的。”罗恩抱起双臂。

德拉科怒目而视，转过身去，在换衣服的时候不断提醒自己，_韦斯莱玩魁地奇，这就像魁地奇_，尽了最大努力用身体把他那伤痕累累的胳膊挡住。牛仔裤有点长，但除此之外，借来的衣服还挺合身。

他和罗恩回到那个布满神秘且对魔咒免疫的黏液的房间。几乎房子里的每个人都参与进来了。赫敏和芙蓉用把围巾包住头发_每个人的鼻子上和嘴上都有围巾罩着。墙壁上覆盖着半透明的灰绿色软泥，软泥也蔓延到了地板周围。两个双胞胎都坐在地板上擦洗木板，两人中间夹着一桶肥皂水。其中有一个僵硬地伸出来一只腿。德拉科猜测_那个_是弗雷德。

莱姆斯把一块手帕和一个刷子递给德拉科，眼角的皱纹藏着微笑。“感谢帮忙。”

德拉科做了介于鬼脸和笑容之间的表情，把手帕围在他的脸上，拿起刷子，把它浸在最近的桶里，然后开始擦洗墙纸。

在德拉科感觉过了一个世纪之后——那时他的手臂很疼，也设法清洗完四平方英寸黏液——赫敏从她那块约已经一平方英尺的干净地方向后退，把刷子丢进桶里，举起双手，手腕扣在头上方。“这样不行。我们需要更强力的清洁工具。我要去麻瓜商店，买些机器和手套。可能还要真正的面具。谁想和我一起去，给我搬东西？”

“我去。”德拉科快速说道。

赫敏朝他抬了抬眉毛，哈利，罗恩，金妮和双胞胎都朝他投去不信任的目光。

“行吧。”赫敏慢慢地说。

“什么？”罗恩难以置信地问。

她耸耸肩，脱下头巾，朝着德拉科正在洗的墙做了个手势。“他是一个被宠坏的富小子，我怀疑他以前到底要不要擦洗东西。他在这里比你更没用。让他帮我对大家都更好。”她朝门口走去。“走吧，马尔福。”

德拉科快速跟上她，丢掉刷子，把手帕塞在借来的裤子的后口袋里。他在楼梯上追上了她。

“希望你别觉得‘被宠坏的富小子’这个称呼有冒犯。”赫敏冷冷地说。

德拉科犹豫了一下。“呃，某种程度上来说这是实话....我现在要换个话题了。”

“行。”赫敏走下最后的台阶。“要谈什么？”

“狼毒药剂？”他不确定地说，而赫敏正在大厅的镜子前把围巾摆弄成更时尚而不是戒备的样子。

“嗯哼？”

“你考虑过吗？”

“还在考虑。”她沉思地哼着。“这是一种非常复杂并且棘手的药剂——需要很多工作——其中一些成分相当罕见和昂贵，而你知道你叫过我多少次‘泥巴种’吗？”她尖锐地抬头看着他。

德拉科畏缩了一下。“没。我真的不知道。我非常抱歉，不知道怎么补偿你好。我不擅长对别人好，也不擅长道歉，两者我都没怎么练过。但我可以付原料和时间的钱，拜托，我不想再经历那样的事。”

“我不想要你的钱，马尔福。这不是重点。”

“拜托了。”

赫敏抱起双臂。

“_求你了_，格兰杰。”他犹豫后小声说，“我害怕。”

赫敏瞪着他，被惊到了。

“你看，我会付钱给你，我可以把家里的每一本书都给你，我可以——我也不知道——再让你打我。求你了——靠 ——”他愤怒地用一只手擦了擦开始流泪的眼睛。“拜托不要让我经历那些了。”

“德拉科，”她轻声说，把一只安慰的手放在他肩上。“我当然会熬药的。不管怎样，我都要为卢平熬，把所有东西都弄成双份并不是什么麻烦事。我不会那样做，哪怕是对你。你是个混账，所以我要让你担惊受怕，但你不邪恶，你不应该像那样被剥夺人性。不过，你说的那些书的话我当真了。”她把手拿开了。“而且，别用那拳来怂恿我。”

“谢谢。”德拉科喘息着。

“用好表现来谢我。”赫敏从衣橱中抓过钱包，打开门，跟在德拉科后面出去。

他们坐上一辆公交。德拉科一直很紧张地左看右看，在赫敏身边踌躇不安。

“别那样，”赫敏叱道，“正常点不会把你怎么样。”

当他们到商店的时候，赫敏从她的麻瓜钱包中取出一枚硬币，用它开了一辆购物推车，她在德拉科和购物车之间打了个手势。“推着这辆车，跟着我。”

德拉科照做了，警惕地关注着商店里的每件事和每个人。赫敏把一双厚厚的黄色手套放进购物车里，气恼地对他说，“我不知道哪件事更糟糕，是你的轻蔑和不信任，还是韦斯莱夫人无节制的狂热。”她拿起一个喷雾瓶，读了读瓶子后面，咕哝着，“至少你只是像个蠢货一样攻击我们每个人，而不是极度疯狂。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，抑制住一股说些尖刻话的冲动。相反，他倚靠在小推车上，挑起借来的衬衫袖子上的一根松线。当他们去付钱时，他被收银台的麻瓜糖吸引了注意，而赫敏在愉快地和店员聊天。

“亲爱的，我希望你男朋友不是个整天阴沉沉的人。”

“他_不是_我男朋友。”

店员看起来很尴尬。“我的错。只是不常见到不同居的人一起买清洁用具。”

“我们是学校同学。”德拉科说。

“就是帮一个朋友翻修一下房子。很古老的家族房屋了。超可怕。”赫敏拿起购物袋，推给了德拉科，然后把硬币从推车中取出来。

“祝你们好运！”他们离开时，店员在身后喊道。

他们回到格里莫广场后，赫敏递出几罐泡沫清洁剂。“把这个喷在黏液上，等十五分钟。然后把它擦掉。要带上手套。我要去洗澡了，然后收拾行李去看我父母。”

乔治朝她眯了眯眼睛。“你很像是在逃避干活。”

赫敏耸耸肩。“除了我，哈利是唯一一个本可以经营那家店的人，他也是这里最会用手打扫卫生的人。

“那倒是。”哈利承认，摇摇他那罐泡沫清洁剂。

又花了几个小时，但他们最终清除了那些黏液。代价就是壁纸被毁了。但不管怎样那壁纸都很可恨而且要被换掉。德拉科在莫丽坚持要他留下来吃晚饭之前就借口要离开。他换回自己的衣服，带着卢平要他6月1号来取药的指示走了。

~*~

新月的那一晚很安静。赫敏还在澳大利亚拜访她的父母。韦斯莱家的双胞胎在店里过夜。其他人都去睡觉了。莱姆斯躲在自己房间的窗户旁，俯瞰着庭院。一本书摊开放在他腿上，他却没有看。他听到身后的门开了，又关上，脚步声穿过房间，然后一双强壮的花臂搂住了他。莱姆斯向后靠在小天狼星胸前。“嘿，Pads.”

“嘿。”小天狼星亲了亲莱姆斯的头发。“来和我一起睡觉。”

莱姆斯叹了叹气，闭上眼睛。“我实在没心情，小天狼星。”

小天狼星哼了一声，把莱姆斯腿上的书丢开，让他转过来面对自己。“你在担心什么？”

莱姆斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。“我没——”

“你就是操心的命，月亮脸。”小天狼星把他的手抓在手心里，用拇指摩挲着他的指关节。“总有事情让你担心。”

莱姆斯垂着头。“我担心德拉科。”

“那个恶霸？”小天狼星难以置信地说。“上周他看起来还好，主动提出要做手工劳动。”

“他不是个恶霸。他是个人，是个孩子。而且还在地狱里走了一遭。上周末他来这里是——他和这里的任何人都不是朋友，但是这里对他来说是个庇护所。他或许在这儿不受欢迎，但大家每个人都知道真相，不会因此再讨厌他。”

“我想是这样的。”小天狼星站起身坐在莱姆斯床边。

“他不该在这个年龄经受这些事。”莱姆斯把胳膊肘放在膝盖上。

“你什么意思？”

“总的说来，我适应力惊人。”莱姆斯举起双手。“别的狼人告诉我，他们不明白我怎么就能找到工作，不止一个人把这归结于被咬时我实在太小了。他才17岁，下周五他就18岁了。在社会单单做个年轻人就够难了，别说还要重新学习怎么生存。"

“没错，但他有你啊。我私下觉得他会没事的。但你，压力太大了。而且——”他把衬衫拉到一边，看着锁骨下的纹身，今晚是黑色圆圈被苍白光晕包围的样子，“——今晚之后，满月期开始，你压力只会越来越大。”他起身，又拉起莱姆斯的手。“所以我觉得你应该和我一起去睡觉。”他把莱姆斯拉起来。

“小天狼星——”

“来嘛月亮脸。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，把莱姆斯往前拉，把他的手钩在自己的皮带扣上。

“好啦好啦。”莱姆斯轻轻地笑着，吻了吻小天狼星，把他往门口推去。“去你的房间。”

~*~

6月1号，德拉科回到了格里莫广场。他按响门铃，就在门口等人领他进去。门打开了，在里面的是芙蓉。长长的白金头发随意地挽成了一个发髻，她的裙子的袖子也卷起来了。“你好，马尔福。”

他向她点了点头。“下午好。”

芙蓉向后退去。德拉科踏进屋里。她关上门并且锁上。“你怎么样？”

“还好。”德拉科疑惑地看了她一眼。

芙蓉笑了。“怎么？我不应该和你说话吗？去吧。”她朝大厅挥了挥手。“赫敏在厨房。去和她聊聊吧。”

德拉科看着她走上楼梯,然后乖乖地从大厅走向厨房。赫敏在那，正在清理布满制药工具的桌子。她抬起头。“下午好，马尔福。”

“下午好，格兰杰。”

赫敏递给他两个用作装魔药的苏格兰酒瓶。“给你，一周的狼毒药剂。别介意这个瓶子，它们大小合适而且好拿。”

德拉科接过去，安静地说，“谢谢。”

“这是我第二次熬制这个药，卢平说上个月的药效有点弱了。我也不明白在实操意义上，‘有点弱’是什么意思，他没解释，但是这批应该会更好。”

德拉科把在手里把玩着其中一个瓶子，看着微微泛光的液体在里面移动。“我也不知道那是什么意思。”

赫敏耸了耸肩。“那就下周见。”

“下周见。”德拉科转身要走。

“还有，生日快乐，马尔福。”

“啥？”德拉科突然问道，转回身来。

“你周五就18岁了对吧？”赫敏被吓得小小地跳了一下。“有人写在日历上了。”她朝挂在一个柜子里的一本纸质日历点了点头。果然，_德拉科·马尔福18岁生日_被写在星期五，6月5号的方框里。

他慢慢地点点头。“是的。谢谢你。下周见。”


	4. Chapter 4

莱姆斯卧室的门吱呀一声打开，又啪嗒一下关上了。小天狼星爬向坐在床上看书的莱姆斯身边，用手臂环住他的肩膀，亲了亲他的脸颊。“嘿。”

莱姆斯微笑着回了一个吻。“嘿。”

“金发小子来了，莫丽也把晚餐准备好了，”小天狼星安静地说。“下去吃饭吧。”

“行。”莱姆斯标记好了书页，起身，跟着小天狼星下楼。走到一半，他停下了，转身看着小天狼星。“我们应该告诉他们。”

“告诉他们什么？”小天狼星吃吃地笑。

莱姆斯叹气。“有关我们的事。”

“不想跟你挑明，月亮脸，但我很肯定他们都知道了。”

“就算他们知道了，某种程度上我们还是要正式宣布一下。”

“好吧。”小天狼星耸了耸肩，大步穿过大厅，走进厨房。“莱姆斯和我同居了。”他大声宣布。

“我_ 不是 _这个意思！”莱姆斯在小天狼星身后匆忙进来。

房间里的每个人都看着小天狼星。哈利，罗恩，珀西和德拉科都看起来傻掉了——剩下的大多数人在努力忍笑。芙蓉困惑地看着门口两。“我们不是早就知道了吗？”

小天狼星抱起双臂，垂着头看着莱姆斯。“我说了吧。”

“等一下”——罗恩好像在教室一样，举起双手——“_ 什么？ _”

赫敏叹了口气，摇了摇头，继续吃着她的土豆。罗恩看看哈利，后者也是耸耸肩摇摇头。“我也不知道，我从没想过这一点，所以...”

莫丽宠溺地朝莱姆斯笑笑。“亲爱的，别告诉我你真觉得这还是个秘密。这么多人95年就一起住在这里了，我想每个16岁以上的人都明白这是怎么回事儿。”

乔治安静地咳了咳。“可能有一些——弗雷德，你怎么说的来着？”

“灵光一闪。”

“对，我们在测试伸缩耳的时候有_ 灵光一闪 _ 的发现 _ 。” _

莱姆斯的脸变得非常红。小天狼星哈哈大笑，把他拉到一张空椅子前坐下，又坐在了他身边。“我不知道为什么他会这么吃惊，我们年轻的时候也是这样。顺便说一下，莫丽，晚餐真香。”他开始往他和莱姆斯的餐盘里舀菜。

“你是同性恋？”德拉科的语气里的不屑有点不受控制，金妮在他后脑勺上拍了一下。

“不是。”两人异口同声地答道。

“莱比锡一半的女人可以作证。”小天狼星沾沾自喜地补充道。

“小天狼星，”莱姆斯说。

“怎么啦宝贝儿？”小天狼星微笑着。

“闭嘴。”

小天狼星开心大笑，但没再讲话。莱姆斯深吸一口气，看向赫敏。“你父母怎么样？还没来得及问这事儿。”

“噢，他们还是对那个遗忘咒有点恼火，但他们还挺能理解的。”她拿刀戳了一下土豆。“我上次去拜访的时候，他们还和我讲了一些澳大利亚天气和动物的很大自然的事，我几乎不信。但这次我去的时候，看到了一次火焰龙卷风。”

“一次什么？”金妮很惊恐。

“火焰组成的龙卷风。”赫敏摇了摇头。“难以置信。完全没有魔法。而且显然在夏天相对常见。当然，现在澳大利亚是冬天，所以我看到的这个还是很反常的。”

“澳大利亚简直疯了。”罗恩嘟哝着。赫敏很快地点点头。

“去玩的时候当心点。”莫丽温和地劝告着，然后突然瞪着德拉科。“马尔福你有在吃饭吗？”

“有。”德拉科举起满满一勺炖牛肉。

“很好。你明显吃得很差。我怀疑这是你那副德行的原因之一。”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛。“我怎么感觉我就应该被冒犯。”

“完全不是那回事。”小天狼星重新斟满他的高脚杯。“纳西莎不是做厨师的料，从来不是，你要是想维护她的厨艺，我就把她小时候要烧茶结果差点把房子给烧了的故事讲出来。”

“我表哥干过那事。”哈利平静地说。

“你表哥可能是想把房子烧了做麦片。”罗恩做了个鬼脸。“那个肥胖的小丑。”

哈利哼了一声，却马上开始大笑。罗恩也跟着笑，然后是双胞胎。赫敏不赞许地瞪着他们整整两秒，直到小天狼星狂笑不止，她也不受控制地咯咯笑。

晚饭后芙蓉和莫丽一起清理盘子，莱姆斯倒了两杯冒着热气的药剂，把其中一杯递给德拉科。“干杯。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，但在喝下去之前还是和莱姆斯碰了碰杯。他差点吐了出来。“这玩意能稍微好喝点吗？”

“很不幸，”莱姆斯叹了口气，“不能。”

“所以，呃，”德拉科摆弄着杯子，“我们现在干什么？”

“距离月亮升起还有好几个小时，所以随便消遣一下。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。“之后的话——有人带你去看过你的房间吗？”

“楼梯最上面的那间？”

“对。之后你可以在房子里到处走走。但有些肖像很容易就给你脸色看。”

“要是那样为什么我还要离开房间？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“我会饿。”

德拉科惊恐地看着他。

“不是你想的那样！天啊...”莱姆斯翻了翻白眼，用手捂住了脸。

还差一刻钟到午夜的时候，德拉科退回了分给自己的房间。他锁上门，考虑要不要施咒让它打不开，还是决定不这样做，然后在房间里施了一个消音咒。他把魔杖放到一边，小心地脱下衣服——把每一件都叠整齐摆好了放在床上。他又把自己裹在了一张被蛾子咬得破烂的毯子里，坐在地板上等着。他讨厌月出之前的等待，无事可做，只能沉浸在将行之事的恐惧中。他闭上眼睛，徒劳地尝试不去思考。

变形的过程和往常一样，很痛苦。德拉科躺在地上，颤抖着，在已经被他撕烂的毯子里蜷成一团，脸庞难受地压着地板。而随着痛苦的消退，他变得异常清醒。自己气喘吁吁的呼吸声在他的耳朵里十分清晰响亮，房间的气味——地毯上的灰尘，干净的亚麻布，几十年的木材清漆，温暖的旧皮革麝香，发霉的旧毯子，鞋子上的松节油抛光剂刺鼻的味道，还有他自己的皮肤和皮毛——都在鞭挞他。他眨巴着睁眼，在他那双狼眼睛用仍然陌生的方式感知环境时，一时半会儿迷失了方向。他想呕。

德拉科花了好大力气才说服自己从毛毯里坐直，一道裂口缠住了他的爪子，很难挣脱。沮丧中他又撕又咬，把毯子扯成条状，然后闷闷撞在地上。他待在原地，直到饥饿啃噬着他的胃部，他才想到应该怎么用爪子开门。

~*~

德拉科在厨房的门口踌躇着。罗恩和赫敏在里面——他能听到他们讲话，透过门_ 闻到 _ 他们的气息——他真的不想被发现。但他很饿。早餐之后他就没吃过东西，消磨掉他胃口的焦虑在这个月比前两年增长了三倍。以前他从不敢在满月时踏出自己的房间，但莱姆斯告诉他在这里可以——他 _ 宁愿 _相信会没事的。赫敏和罗恩在加热晚饭的炖牛肉，闻起来可太香了。

罗恩讲了个有关胡萝卜的笑话，把赫敏逗得咯咯笑。德拉科舔了舔嘴，用鼻子把门拱开，偷偷摸摸地进去了。罗恩和赫敏都穿着睡衣，坐在餐桌的尽头聊天。他们惊讶地看着德拉科，但赫敏好歹很快反应过来。她向德拉科微笑。“晚上好马尔福。你也在找午夜的小零食是吧？”

德拉科的耳朵竖了起来，他舔了舔鼻子。

“我就当你说是了。”她从桌子旁跳开，从炉子上给他盛了一碗牛肉。

罗恩朝他皱着眉，让他有一种咆哮的冲动。但没等德拉科决定要不要屈服于这种冲动，罗恩说道，“能舔到你自己的鼻子是不是很酷？”

德拉科尽可能在没有眉毛的情况下向他投去了一个严厉的眼神，然后走向被赫敏好心放到地板上的碗，在吃的时候坚决无视他们两个人。吃完后他小心地用牙齿紧紧咬住碗的边缘，穿过厨房，用后腿站起来，前爪子搭在台子边，把碗放进洗碗池。

“德拉科，”赫敏小心地叫道。

他疑惑地瞧了她一眼。

“你脸上都是肉汁。”赫敏迟疑地把手伸向一块厨房巾。“介意我帮一下。。。？”

德拉科喉咙里发出一阵短促的声音，坐在砖石地板上，傲娇地仰起头等着。赫敏拿起毛巾打湿，跪在他面前，温柔地擦着他的口鼻处。擦完之后，她把双手交叠在大腿上。“呐，好多了。”她笑着说。“你知道，你这样很好看。”

“真的，确实很好看。”罗恩附和道。德拉科怒视着他。罗恩防备地举起双手，“嘿，至少，做个《白芳》①的替身，比一只不同寻常的跳啊跳的大白鼬②有尊严吧？”

德拉科哼了一声，怒气冲冲地走出了厨房。

~*~

第二天早上早餐时的气氛安静又紧张，满月中期的愁云黑压压地笼罩在餐桌上，莱姆斯和德拉科面色阴沉，眼窝深陷，在桌子的两头无言地往嘴里送着鸡蛋。他们中间坐着哈利，赫敏，罗恩，芙蓉，比尔和小天狼星。只有小天狼星行为正常，口若悬河地谈论着美国摩托车——比尔和芙蓉克制着情绪，但仍在讲话。哈利，罗恩和赫敏尴尬地保持安静。吃到一半，赫敏重重地放下刀叉，看向餐桌的两头。“是不是都不该问一下你们两个好不好？”

德拉科几乎没看她，莱姆斯慢慢放下刀叉。“赫敏，你断过骨头吗？”

“有，我九岁的时候摔折了胳膊。”

“你还记得那种感觉吗？当它愈合的时候的痛苦？”

“记得。”

“你有没有生过重病，或者是醉到不能再喝，感觉整个世界太过嘈杂太过刺眼，你能感受到脉搏在你眼睛后面跳动？”

赫敏的脸色现在相当苍白。“有过。”

“那你知不知道长头发的时候有多痒？”

“知道。”

“那种瘙痒的感觉，遍布我们全身，痛楚一次性爬满身体里的每根骨头----月出一次，日出的时候再来一次，宿醉的感觉挥散不去。我们很清楚今晚要再经历一次，然后是明晚----然后是下个月的三个晚上，然后再下个月，然后是之后的每个月_ 直到我们死去 _。这就是我们到底有多好。”他拿起刀叉，继续吃饭。赫敏把盘子往前推了推。

“别理他。”小天狼星把盘子推回她面前。“他要是每次犯浑你都绝食，你会饿死。”

“超过三天都不吃饭是可以的。”赫敏不情愿地拿起刀叉。“其实，三个星期不吃饭都可以。”

“赫敏，”哈利说，观察到了德拉科盯住她的眼神。“先不说这个。”

“对不起....”赫敏软绵绵地戳着香肠。

“我要去做个蛋糕，”芙蓉突然宣布，“我觉得大家都可以犒劳一下自己。巧克力的，可以吗莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯叹了口气，“你要是做蛋糕，还是巧克力的好。”

“很好。”她站起身，把盘子放进池子里，挥动魔杖让它们自己擦洗，又倒出面粉，糖，可可，平底锅，量勺和其他东西。

德拉科朝她眨了眨眼。“一般大家会心血来潮决定要做蛋糕吗？人们经常做这种事儿吗？”

“在我家，”罗恩说，“是。当然是。”

“好奇怪，但还蛮好的。”

“你要愿意的话我可以收养你啊，”芙蓉和面的时候调笑道。“凭你的头发，你可以入继成我弟弟。我们其中一个肯定是私生子，母亲发现后和父亲的女仆一起被送走----这就解释了口音的问题。”她咧嘴朝他笑。“你有没有对什么东西过敏？我就不放在蛋糕里了----我妹妹对覆盆子过敏，我一个童年好友对鸡蛋过敏，所以我总觉得我得问一下。”

“鳄梨。我不觉得你会把这个放在蛋糕里。”

小天狼星好奇地看着他，“你应该真的是我外甥。”

德拉科皱了皱鼻头，“什么意思？”

“我父亲和我弟弟都对鳄梨过敏。”小天狼星抿着嘴笑。“你是我见过的其他人里唯一一个也对这个过敏的人。”

“嘿比尔？”罗恩问道。“爸爸有个兄弟是不是也对鳄梨过敏？”

比尔若有所思地喃喃道，“是，我记得有。”

“你们_ 都是 _亲戚。”赫敏指出来。“德拉科的母亲是纳西莎·马尔福，娘家姓布莱克。她的父亲，西格纳斯，是小天狼星的母亲的兄弟，也是小天狼星父亲的第二个侄子，因为纯血家族和皇室差不多，乱伦的情况多得吓人，还好大部分都是远亲。你们中间这么多人都没得血友病真是个奇迹。话说回来，那样德拉科和小天狼星是隔两代的二代表兄弟，同时也是表叔侄的关系。罗恩，比尔，你们的奶奶辛德瑞拉的父亲阿克图瑞斯是小天狼星的曾叔祖父③，我很肯定这样的话小天狼星就是你们兄弟姐妹的第六代堂兄弟姐妹，也可能是隔一辈的第五代。追溯到这么久远的时候就开始比较难算了。”

有一会儿，每个人都目瞪口呆地看着她。然后德拉科说话了。“你到底是怎么一股脑把这些都记在脑袋里的？而且你为什么没被分到拉文克劳？”

“我也不知道。”赫敏微笑道。“但其实我一直在楼上研究和修补家谱挂毯呢。”

“我很感谢。”小天狼星说到。“但你应该休息一天了。”他站起身，从料理台上的一个小包里抓起一块巧克力饼干，芙蓉在台子上还摆了其他的东西。“我们都应该休息一天。今天是星期三，非常合适用来无所事事的一天。”

“从我认识他以来，每个星期的每一天他都能这么说。”莱姆斯喝着咖啡嘟哝着。

“对，我就是。”小天狼星傲娇地说。他抓住莱姆斯针织衫后领，把他从椅子上提了起来。“你要和我一起上楼。你们这些孩子可能会想找个借口出去，因为我们在霍格沃茨的可怜的室友说，我的消音咒使得很差。”

赫敏和罗恩都半呛到了。每个人都翻了个白眼，看向别处。莱姆斯把自己的针织衫从小天狼星手里抢回来，坐回椅子里，满脸通红。“我讨厌你。”

“你是爱我的，而且你会感觉更好。说到这，小金毛儿，出去找个女朋友。”小天狼星向巧克力饼干和莱姆斯的咖啡挥了挥魔杖，让它们漂在自己身后，又把一个浑身写满拒绝的莱姆斯从厨房里拉出来。走到中途，拒绝变成了笑声。

“这可太尴尬了。”罗恩说。哈利，赫敏和德拉科都赞同地点了点头。

“成年不好玩吗？”比尔咧着嘴说。

“当然好玩。”芙蓉轻松地笑着。“你可以做一些成年人的趣事，比如使唤自己的丈夫。”

比尔脸红了。这回轮到德拉科半呛住了。赫敏，罗恩和哈利都疑惑地看着他。德拉科朝他们摆了摆手，“被鸡蛋呛到了。”

“好吧。”赫敏怀疑地说。“我们要不要去镇上？”

“‘我们’有没有包括他？”哈利说，瞄了德拉科一眼。

“要么我也去，要么就是给我机会让我在你家里到处窥探。”德拉科挑衅道。

“他和我们一起去。”罗恩坚决地说。“但我们其实没啥需要买的，是吧？”

“没啥要买的。”赫敏一挥魔杖清干净了桌子，碗盘自动掉进池子开始清洗。“我想着我们能淘淘旧货。”

“麻瓜淘货？”罗恩怀疑地问。

“呃，我还有麻瓜的货币，我想哈利应该也有？”哈利点点头，赫敏笑了。“很好。我们可以从对角巷走----我答应金妮下次我去买衣服的时候要带上她，所以我们去她哥哥的店那里接她，你们这些人就去古灵阁换些钱，然后我们都去买东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 白芳：《白芳传奇》的主角，是一条狼与哈士奇的混血犬，皮毛为白色
> 
> ② “一只跳啊跳的的不同寻常的大白鼬”：详见《哈利波特与火焰杯》中“疯眼汉穆迪”一章，假冒的穆迪教授将捣乱的德拉科变成了一只大白鼬
> 
> ③ 原文是great-great uncle twice over，twice over这个根据原作大大讲，若父母是兄妹关系，则他们的兄弟是孩子的uncle twice over，即这个叔叔/伯伯是父母共同的兄弟。纯血家族的关系太复杂了，译者其实没弄太明白，这里先这样翻译，望大家见谅。


	5. Chapter 5

楼上，小天狼星锁上了主卧的门。巧克力和咖啡轻轻地落在床头柜上。“把衣服脱了。”

“Pads，我累了。”莱姆斯说，伸手去拿咖啡。

“我知道。”小天狼星倚在莱姆斯的胳膊下，熟练地解开了他针织衫领子上的两颗视线范围内的扣子。“而且，不开玩笑，你知道我问的不是这个。”

莱姆斯叹了一口气。“我挺好的。”

“那你顺着我一次。”

又叹了口气，莱姆斯放下咖啡，脱掉针织外套，衬衫和单衣，然后伸出双臂，“看吧，我挺好的。”

“嗯，”小天狼星哼着，围着莱姆斯，温柔地抚摸他的手腕，肋骨和肩膀。“你会怪我对夏天里穿长袖的你情有独钟吗？”

“我从不穿短袖。”

“因为你还干这事。”小天狼星轻轻戳了戳莱姆斯上臂一串粉色的抓痕。

“紧张的习惯。”莱姆斯踏出了小天狼星的触手可及的范围。

“你已经没这个习惯了。”

“是，那是在我们一半的人死之前。”

“月亮脸，吃点巧克力吧。”小天狼星拿出那个小包。莱姆斯盯着他看了好一会儿，然后接过巧克力，吃了一大块。他由着小天狼星把他拉到床上，揉着他的后背。“你应该做点瑜伽。”

莱姆斯对着枕头哼了一声。、

“我是认真的①。”

莱姆斯闭着眼睛笑了。“我知道你叫什么，布莱克。”

小天狼星轻轻拍了拍他的耳朵，“你总是这么紧张。”他摇了摇头，用指关节按摩莱姆斯肩膀上的肌肉。“过去几年，”他慢慢地说，“有时候我会想，要是至少我们其中一个或者两个都死了，我就不用看着你在身体状况的重压下枯萎而去了。”

莱姆斯快速坐起身看着他。他抓住小天狼星的手。“我不会死的。”

“自从我认识你，你一天天地虚弱下去。”小天狼星一手捧着莱姆斯的下巴，亲吻他。“你还不到四十岁头发已经花白了。你二十岁头发就开始变白了。别错怪我，你这样子很帅，但我们都知道是这一切在向你讨债。”

莱姆斯把手放在了小天狼星的手上。“我是个和你一样固执的混蛋。我会没事的。”

小天狼星笑着又吻了他。“这就是我为什么爱你。”

~*~ 

赫敏把他们带进自己选的商店里的时候，德拉科和罗恩还很怀疑地审视他们的钞票。她瞪了他们一眼。“你们两个像白痴。”罗恩把钱收了起来。赫敏眯了眯眼睛。“穷鬼。”

德拉科把钞票放进口袋。“这就是纸，看起来没啥用。”

“这是一种很有代表性的货币。”赫敏翻了翻白眼，挽着金妮的手臂，又笑眯眯地说，“要鞋子还是套衫？”

金妮嘟哝着。“先看套衫吧，再看鞋子。”

赫敏点了点头，两个女孩就钻进了衣服货架中。哈利叹了口气。“又把她们弄丢了。”

“这有什么好奇怪的？”罗恩从最近的架子上拿起一件橙色卫衣。

德拉科哼了一声。“韦斯莱，那件衣服和你头发颜色一模一样----放回去，免得你糟践自己。还有波特，你不是有十几件那样的衬衣吗？”

哈利低头看了看手上的蓝色T恤衫，“没有吧？”

“兄弟，其实吧，”罗恩说，“你还真有那么多件。”

德拉科嫌弃地摇了摇头，开始懒懒地挑选上装。然后金妮一阵小跑，又从试衣间里钻出来，穿着一件紧到有点变形的紫罗兰色上装和一件格子呢短裙。“哈利？”她转了一圈，“你觉得怎么样？”

哈利咧咧笑着。“我觉得你真美。”他吻了吻金妮。

德拉科假装要吐了，罗恩在他后脑勺上拍了一下，自己却也看向别处。赫敏对着他们偷笑，手里抱着一堆毛茸茸的套衫和蓝色牛仔裤。“小伙子们，有看中什么嘛？”

罗恩举起一件墨绿色的衬衫。德拉科看了看手上的黑色凸花纹运动外套和一条金属蓝色领带，举起来，耸了耸肩，“我比波特品味好一点。”

赫敏叹了口气，点点头，“他一直在挑蓝色T恤衫吗？”

“蓝色T恤衫没什么错 。”哈利插嘴。

“除非你有九件一样的。”金妮温和地指出。

哈利叹了叹气。

他们付款的过程顺利得惊人，离开的时候，赫敏有四件套衫，两件牛仔裤，三件T恤，一件很保守的吊带装，还有一双紫色亮片的运动鞋，她觉得这双鞋“好玩”；金妮买了那件紧身上衣，两件短裙，和一件连衣裙；哈利拿了七件T恤，没有一件是蓝色或者红色的；罗恩买了一双绿色的鞋子，和他买的另一件衬衫的颜色一样；德拉科买了四件夹克，两件马甲，一件深紫色系扣领衬衫，还有一把很另类的领带。罗恩看着收银员把德拉克的衣服装进袋子里，说：“自负的傻瓜。”

“至少我穿得不像个色盲小孩儿。”德拉科反击道。收银员咯咯地笑。

这群年轻人带着大包小包回来的时候，小天狼星正在厨房里吃一块餐后蛋糕。“看上去玩的挺好。要吃蛋糕吗?”他指了指料理台上吃到一半的巧克力蛋糕。“芙蓉发誓绝对没有放鳄梨。”

哈利和罗恩看了看对方，去拿蛋糕。赫敏从一个袋子里拿出一件淡棕色套衫。“卢平呢？我给他买了点东西。”

“楼上睡觉。”小天狼星拿过那件套衫。他仔细地看了看。“你太贴心了赫敏。不知道怎么谢你。”

“睡觉听起来挺不错的。”德拉科嘟哝着，朝大厅走去。

“晚饭的时候我一定会叫醒你哒。”小天狼星在他身后唱道。

“你知道，”吃完晚饭上楼的时候，莱姆斯对小天狼星说，“变成狗跳到我身上把我叫醒是一回事，但没人要你对德拉科做同样的事。”

小天狼星大笑，“冲他的反应也值了。”

“鼻子挨了一拳也值了？”莱姆斯怀疑地问。

“鼻子上的那一拳特别值。”小天狼星笑道。他跟着莱姆斯进了他的房间，靠在梳妆台上。“你应该把东西搬到我房间里。现在大家都知道了，没理由不住一起。”

莱姆斯举起一只手。“今晚不谈这个。”

“那后天谈这个？”

莱姆斯点点头。

“行。”小天狼星拉着莱姆斯的衣服让他坐下，吻了吻他的额头。“我要不要让你一个人待着？”

莱姆斯又点点头。

小天狼星放开了他。“好吧。但月出之后我会变得毛茸茸摇着尾巴回来的。”

莱姆斯控制不住自己的笑容，他亲昵地靠在小天狼星的肩膀上送他出去，然后关上了门。他环顾了一下房间。到月出前还有时间看点书----但他了解自己，他会忘记时间的。把衣服脱了_ 再 _看书，看到这章最后就行了。

月出后的几分钟，莱姆斯跌坐在他的前爪上，盯着他在意识到自己忘记时间后匆忙扔在房间角落的书 。他不记得自己看到哪儿了。早上又要重新找。这种事总是发生。他会吸取教训的。他不得不这么做。

他听到了爪子刮过地板声音----小天狼星要剪剪指甲了----然后是一只狗和球形门把手搏斗发出的噪音，小天狼星进来了，摇着尾巴，皮毛异常蓬松。他肯定洗澡了。大脚板满怀期待地吠叫着摇晃着。莱姆斯转转耳朵，坐起身来。小天狼星朝他走去，几乎把他打包在自己的软毛里。莱姆斯用鼻子拱了拱他，又舔舔他的鼻子。当自己有毛的时候，舔舐毛发就不尴尬了，这也挺诡异的。小天狼星绕到他后面，用头把他往门口推。莱姆斯滑过他身边，躲到了房间最远的角落，短尾巴屁股坐在地上。小天狼星站起身来，变回人形，手放在臀部。“别呀，你昨晚关在房间一晚上，你会把自己逼疯的。”他敏捷地抱起莱姆斯，后者发出短促的尖叫，后爪徒劳地在空气中乱抓。小天狼星把他一半身子挂在身上，一只手臂圈住他的后腿。“天，你可真重。”他嘟哝着。“该去扫荡厨房了。”

莱姆斯哼了一声。他没得选择，只有把爪子搭在小天狼星背上，被他扛下楼。厨房里，小天狼星把莱姆斯放在桌子上。等小天狼星把头伸进冰柜，他跳了下来，支起小腿，也把头伸了进去。

“还有昨晚的炖菜呢。”

莱姆斯靠着他的腿。小天狼星挠了挠他的耳朵，让莱姆斯身体一阵颤栗。又拿起炖菜，放到炉子上加热。他变回大狗，和莱姆斯一起蜷在地上。莱姆斯的脸在小天狼星的脖子下蹭着，躲在他蓬松的软毛里。小天狼星很温暖，而且在这个状态下，他比莱姆斯大，虽然没有大很多----仍然是一种安抚。

炖菜开始冒泡了，小天狼星变回人形，充分利用拥有大拇指的优势，这时莱姆斯听到楼梯上有爪子的声音，耳朵竖了起来。他坐直身子看着门口。德拉科在门口停了下来，看着莱姆斯。

“嘿，金发小子。”小天狼星身都没转过来。他拿下来第三只碗。

德拉科盯着小天狼星，往后退，继续往楼下走了。小天狼星看看莱姆斯，对着门口眨了眨眼，耸耸肩把碗放回去了。

他们吃完之后----又帮对方把口鼻周围的肉汁弄干净----小天狼星也真的费心打扫了厨房。“你可以回楼上了。”他把碗放回冰柜里，对莱姆斯说。

莱姆斯徘徊了一小会儿，就离开了。他从厨房走下大厅时，小天狼星母亲的肖像开始对他口吐恶言，他停了下来，转身，坐在她面前。他让她持续了一会儿，然后用后腿站起来，把爪子插进靠近画框上方的地方，把画布撕成了碎片，发出一声满意的低吼。他退后欣赏着自己的劳动成果。布莱克夫人恐怖地尖叫着。他听到楼上的门打开了。德拉科出现在大厅角落，耳朵向后贴着，眼睛睁得大大的。楼梯上有脚步声，还有大家既气恼又困惑的混沌神情，然后小天狼星大笑的声音隆隆地盖过了其他人的，“莱姆斯，搞什么鬼，兄弟？”

他走过来站在莱姆斯身边，捡起他母亲肖像的碎片，又笑起来。“为什么我这么多年一直没做过这事？”他跪下来，爱抚着莱姆斯的软毛，亲亲他的前额。“你超棒，知道吧？”

莱姆斯拱了拱他。布莱克夫人，在画布的一个角落瑟瑟发抖，尖叫道，“我简直不敢_ 相信 _我有哪个儿子最后变成个像你一样野蛮的同性恋！你是个耻辱！毫无尊重----”

“我是一点都没有，”小天狼星慢吞吞地说，然后拿出魔杖施了一个消音咒，又奋力把帘幕关上。“至少这应该能让她消停会儿了。”他哼了一声，又吃吃笑起来。“莱姆斯，你真的太厉害了。”

莱姆斯把肩膀在小天狼星的膝盖上蹭着。下一秒，大脚板就重重地靠着他，摇着尾巴。莱姆斯移开身子，让小天狼星摔倒了。他躺在地上，爪子在空中，翻转的大狗脸上一脸傻笑，其他人则东倒西歪地回到卧室。莱姆斯踏上小天狼星肋骨下面的肚子，让他呼哧呼哧的，然后翻过身来，蹒跚地站直。他抖了抖自己的毛发，向德拉科小跑过去，后者仍然瞪着他和莱姆斯，好像他们失心疯了。小天狼星吠叫着。德拉科倾斜开身子，咆哮着。而小天狼星就坐着，摇着尾巴。德拉科一直瞪着他。

莱姆斯温柔地叫了一声，走上前去，支起后腿推着小天狼星的肩膀，把他从德拉科身旁推到楼梯边，小天狼星妥协了，带头轻跳着上楼了。

早上，等变形带来的致盲痛楚一消退，莱姆斯感觉到的第一件事就是有一双强壮的手臂把他从地板拉到床上，抱住了他。迷迷糊糊间，半睁着一只眼睛，他描绘着小天狼星文身上的漩涡和华饰。小天狼星吻了吻他的头发，轻轻哼了一声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①英语“认真”（serious）和“天狼星”（Sirius）发音十分相近


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉过了这么久才更新，因为手头的事实在太多惹！以后会尽量快一点~

小天狼星，莱姆斯，哈利和比尔站在门厅里，盯着才安静不久还被撕成碎片的布莱克夫人肖像。看得出来她在冲他们抱怨，幸好没有声音来配合她的手势。这也顶不了多久。

“天呐。”哈利喘息着。

“他超级棒的对吧？”小天狼星还在微笑。

“要是没挑在大家都准备睡觉的时间就更好了。“比尔指出。

莱姆斯耸了耸肩，摇摇头。”我受够了。“

“能理解。”哈利戳了戳画布的一块碎片。

“问题来了，”小天狼星说，”现在怎么办？“

比尔轻轻踢了踢那块护壁板。”我觉得最好就是把这块墙扒下来烧了。“

布莱克夫人蜷缩在画布一块完整的角落里，她被吓呆了，脸色发白，又开始一轮骂骂咧咧。

另外三名男性交换了一下眼神。小天狼星耸耸肩。”行。我们得用魔法来处理----因为这是一面承重墙----一等到我们把那副天杀的画弄下来，就可以重新修了。“

德拉科坐在餐桌前，揉着额头，看着炉子里冷寂苍白的火苗慢慢烧着树柴，还有被毫不客气地丢在炉排上的画布，有一种奇怪的满足感。”如果这画一直都这么烦人，为什么之前没人处理过？“

”问得好，“小天狼星把另一大块墙体丢进火里。”不知道。“

”对于战争的胜利者和幸存者来说，这是个次要的问题。“比尔说着，也把另一片墙体丢进了炉子里烧。大家正把墙弄成小块，重新组装。为了不让整栋该死的房子倒塌 ，这已经成了头等大事。

”但是，你还是在战时结婚了啊。“哈利指出。

”战时婚礼历史悠久。“赫敏说，”在出征前，战士们经常赶着把女朋友----或者另外一些都不怎么认识的女人娶回家，就是怕万一他们回不来。这样就确保留守的太太们有经济上的保证，再说，因为很多夫妻都圆了房，往往会导致一波生育高峰，就补上了因为战争死亡的人口。我想2009和2010年入读霍格沃茨的学生应该比我们这届多得多。”

德拉科冲她眨了眨眼，“我真搞不懂你到底是怎么记住这么多东西的。”

“马尔福别傻了。”金妮斥道，经过他身边把一只杯子丢进池子里。“她把这些好玩的东西都藏在头发里了。”她亲昵地拍了拍 赫敏的马尾 。赫敏翻了个白眼，但还是笑了。

“那火焰杯舞会的时候她放哪儿了？”哈利问。

“钱包里。”赫敏微笑着。金妮哼了一声，举起一只手，赫敏跟她击了个掌。德拉科则是一脸困惑的看着他们。

那天晚上，赫敏，罗恩，哈利和金妮做在厨房里吃着莫丽做的蛋糕----女生看着男生们下棋。罗恩连赢了三局，但哈利还在挣扎。

“走那里？”金妮指着棋盘建议。

哈利摇了摇头，“那样他的骑士就对上我的皇后了。”

先后在楼梯和大厅里发出的轰隆声音打断了他们。透过打开的厨房门，有一道黄绿色的影子，后面跟着两团毛球，一只黑色，一只是斑驳的棕色。他们经过不久后，大厅尽头传来一阵混乱和沉闷的砰砰声。接着那两团又快又模糊的影子又向另一个方向冲去。

“他们在玩 _ 你抓我躲 _ 吗？”罗恩惊讶地问。

“应该是。”哈利说。

赫敏把头歪向一边，“我很想带他们去跑跑步。”

“我觉得他们不愿意。”金妮柔声说。

“估计不愿意。”哈利附和。

不一会儿，大家听到了更响的砰砰声，然后一团白色的毛茸茸冲进了房间，躲到了桌子底下。赫敏钻下去看着他，“德拉科？”

德拉科蜷在椅子和一条桌腿中间，紧紧贴着地板，耳朵平平贴在脑袋上。

其他人也钻了下去。德拉科抖了抖。赫敏咬着她的嘴唇。“你是不是挤在小天狼星和他的球中间了？”

德拉科摇了摇头。

“那就是小天狼星和墙之间？”罗恩问。

德拉科点了点头。

四个人同情地扮了个鬼脸。赫敏轻轻拍了拍罗恩的胳膊。“是不是该你下了？”

“不是----”罗恩想站起来，头却嘣的一下撞在桌子上。“ 嗷~~痛死了。没到我，还是该哈利。”

“好，”哈利说，顺利地站起来。

四个同伴继续下着棋。金妮对着赫敏抬了抬眉毛，后者难以察觉地耸了耸肩。一分钟之后----棋子撞得乱七八糟----德拉科从桌子下面出来，爬到旁边的椅子上。他把爪子放在桌子上，看着他们下，而哈利差不多要输了。德拉科一只耳朵抽了抽。哈利瞪了他一眼。“马尔福，要是你下能没这么惨？”

德拉科愤慨地吠着。

金妮把她的头发别到耳后。“支持，我也不喜欢和他一条战线。”

又是很响的一声，然后是乱七八糟的叮当声，和楼上的一声尖叫，珀西吼道，“看在上帝的份儿上，现在是工作日晚上！你们在搞什么？”

“玩球球。”小天狼星回答。

“你要是烦有人在工作日晚上闹，你又吼什么？”比尔很激动。

“你可以随时买一间垃圾公寓去住啊。”双胞胎之一说。

“他就 _ 有 _ 一间！”另一个说。“他就是在这儿瞎转悠为了吃老妈做的菜，和我们一样。”

“所有人都回去睡觉！”莫丽的声音插了进来。“ _ 至少 _ 得保持安静。小天狼星？”

“嗯莫丽？”

“别在大家都准备睡觉的时候打球！”

“知道啦莫丽。”小天狼星笑着。

厨房里罗恩和金妮相互看了看。“我们的妈妈就是大家的妈妈。”罗恩说。

金妮点了点头，捂住嘴忍着笑。

第二天早餐之后，莱姆斯拿着咖啡准备离开的时候，赫敏拉住他的袖子把他拖走，又在大厅拦住了德拉科。“所以，”她询问道。

“所以？”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“所以什么？”

莱姆斯叹了口气。“我想她意思是‘狼毒药剂做得怎么样’，回答是，还好。”

“就还好？”赫敏听起来很泄气。

“你真是个完美主义者，”德拉科冷笑了一下。“我是喝不出来和斯内普的药有什么区别。现在，你不介意的话，我要回家了----希望部里的暴徒还没把我的东西毁干净--然后我要去看守所看我母亲了。”他擦过赫敏的肩膀，走下大厅。

“我还觉得我就是今天早晨一缕温暖的阳光...”莱姆斯嘬了一口咖啡。“月底过来拿下个月的药，”他在德拉科身后叫道。没人回答他，过了一会儿传来前门开关的声音。“赫敏，他都不感谢你。”莱姆斯说。

赫敏耸耸肩。“我没指望他懂得感恩，一身铜臭的混混。”

“你知道哈利和小天狼星也很有钱吧？”

“是，但他们不是那副德行。”她又指了指周围。”而且，这也不算什么豪华的东西。“

”那倒是。“莱姆斯承认。

”说到这个！“小天狼星从厨房出来，打断了他们，嘴里还吃着一片吐司。”我已经说服男孩子们帮我把这块奇丑无比，满是虫蚀还危害健康的东西撤下来换新的了。赫敏，你能带他们去买新地毯吗？“

”你要换地毯？“莱姆斯难以置信。

小天狼星耸了耸肩。”战争结束了，我还活着，房子要塌了---几年前我们把它收拾得能住人，现在得把它整得舒服点了。“他满怀期待地朝赫敏笑。

赫敏交叉双臂。”那你就要去古灵阁换钱。“

”没问题。“小天狼星同意了。

”我是不想提醒你的，“莱姆斯说，”但你换地毯的时候，要不要去把起居室和音乐室的也换掉？一次性把这层的东西都搞定了？”

“可以有。”小天狼星沉思道。

“原来是那些房间吗？”赫敏问，指着餐厅对面两间一直上锁从没用过的房间。“一间起居室，一间音乐室？”

“对。完整的房间，还有一架钢琴。”小天狼星掸掉手指上的面包屑，把手揣进兜里。“当初很难把这两间房收拾得能住人，所以就晾在那儿了。”他扭了扭头，长长的头发遮住了脸，朝莱姆斯露齿而笑。“这个周末可以动起来了。”

莱姆斯叹了口气，又下楼朝厨房走去。“我还要喝点咖啡。赫敏，等你们去买东西的时候告诉我一下，我要跟着去，免得掺和进马上开始的疯狂大扫除里。”

等到赫敏准备去买东西的时候，十二号房的一楼上演了她妈妈喜欢的那种旧房翻新节目。哈利，罗恩，金妮，弗雷德和比尔很欢乐地撕下那块破破烂烂的地毯---所有人都戴着龙皮手套和数星期前清除粘液后剩下来的防尘面具。小天狼星从对角巷回来了，递给赫敏一袋麻瓜货币。“这些够了吧？”

“啊，绝对够了。”赫敏翻了翻这些钱。“你怎么---我从没一次性见过这么多英镑。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩。“整整十六年我要么在坐牢要么在逃亡，我的保险箱被封了，但还是在算利息，就算我父母和我断绝关系了，她从来没有对外宣称要正式剥夺我的继承权，现在我是布莱克家族最后一个人了，所以家族所有财产都是我的了。 _ 而且 _ ，我今天发现，由于涉及亲属之间的法律纠纷，还没有遗嘱，而且我没怎么在意细节，因为我那天杀的堂姐已经入土六尺，莱斯特兰奇家族的财产就由我和纳西莎·马尔福分了。”

“哇。”赫敏小心地把那把现金塞进钱包。”卢平！“她喊道，”走，去买地毯了！“她看到墙纸的一角卷曲在离墙几英寸的地方。”可能还要买点颜料。“

在莱姆斯回应之前，芙蓉出现在平台上。”带我一起去。我不想知道地毯里有什么东西，我感觉没法呼吸了。“

”我们三个都去，“莱姆斯温和地说，从楼上走下来。他看着赫敏。”带路。“

他们乘坐骑士公交到最近的DIY仓库，一个围着橙色围裙的店员冲他们微笑。”有什么需要帮忙的吗？“

赫敏摊开双手。”显然我们是要买地毯。“

”显然？“店员问。

“我们今天没想要买地毯的，”赫敏解释。“早餐之后才决定要换。”

“明白了。”

“我室友继承了他母亲的房子，”莱姆斯说。“需要修整一下。”

“远远不止。”芙蓉嘟哝着。

店员慢慢地点点头。“老房子？”

“我估计是维多利亚时期的。“赫敏不置可否。

莱姆斯点点头。”从70年代起就没 被好好对待过 了。“

”大工程，“店员说，开始给他们看一些可供选择的挂毯。

”这个挺好，“芙蓉说，用手摸着一个样本。

莱姆斯摇了摇头，”柏柏尔毛容易缠住爪子。“

”噢，你们养宠物？“店员愉快地问。

”养狗。“莱姆斯断然说道。

”三只狗，“赫敏补充，”很大只。喜欢在房子里到处跑。“

”本来只有两只，但最近我们收养了一只流浪狗。“芙蓉天使般地说。

”还有一只猫，好几只鸟。“赫敏说。

”好，有很多动物，所以你们别挑亮色的。“店员双手交叉，来来回回地看着这三个人。”就是突然想问一下，有多少人住？“

”不定数的。“莱姆斯说。

芙蓉交叉双臂。”我想是有11个房间，7个半浴室，包括地下室有5层.有点象个小型酒店，呃，或者寄宿家庭。“

店员朝她眨了眨眼。

”我和我朋友才毕业，“赫敏表示，”房子是我一个朋友的教父的财产，他人很好，让我们在那儿住下。“

”这是个晚了三十年的嬉皮社区。“莱姆斯干巴巴地说。

”行，“店员说着，摇了摇头，轻轻地笑了笑。”这样的话，就挑一些耐抓耐污渍的，狗狗的爪子不会被缠住的那种。那好，现在的地毯是什么颜色？“

三人交换了眼神。”我想它 _ 之前 _ 是红色的。“赫敏说，”就在我出生之前的某个时间吧。“

”好的。“店员应道。

不情愿地使用了一点魔法说服店员后，赫敏，芙蓉和莱姆斯在无人注意的情况下走了出去，重新坐上骑士巴士，拖着一辆装有几罐油漆的平板车，其他绘画用品以及一卷深蓝色的地毯，上面刻有模糊的花卉图案。赫敏移开了几个座位，腾出空间放东西，莱姆斯则让地毯浮起来，安置在她腾出来的位置，然后坐下。两位女士坐在他的两侧。莱姆斯用脚固定住一个罐子免得滚到车后面去。赫敏叹了一口气。“我能谢谢你们俩今天没在店里看上去格格不入吗？”

“我在麻瓜商店工作过几次，时间很短。”莱姆斯解释道。

芙蓉笑了笑，耸耸肩。“去巴黎的时候，我妹妹和我总会从父母身边溜走，去麻瓜购物区舔舔橱窗。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，”舔...橱窗？“

”噢。“芙蓉摇了摇头。” 只看不买。应该是 ‘看看’橱窗。”

“那就好。”赫敏叹了口气。“你要知道，‘舔窗怪’（window licker 原文）在英语里面是对智碍儿童的侮辱性称呼。”

芙蓉伸手捂住嘴，眼睛睁得大大的。“我不知道这个说法。对不起。”

莱姆斯皱了皱眉头，“我也从没听说过啊。”

“我想是针对麻瓜学校体系的吧，”赫敏做了个鬼脸解释道。

大巴在格里莫广场停下的时候，后面那颗缩水的头颅正被自己讲的荤段子逗得哈哈大笑，而他们正对着第13号旁边垃圾桶里堆成山一样的地毯碎片。“他们动作挺快的嘛。“，芙蓉走上门廊的时候评价道。她推开门冲大厅里喊道：“过来帮忙把东西搬进去，不然邻居就会看到一堆空中飞毯，以为他们自己嗑嗨了呢！”

赫敏暗笑着，而留守在家的人鱼贯而出来帮忙。小天狼星把一堆发黄的墙纸丢在第13号房的垃圾堆上。“买了好多颜料。”

“芙蓉有个计划，”莱姆斯向他保证。“先把挂毯留在客厅---我觉得它在哪儿都不合适，先刷好颜料，再铺新的地毯。”

东西都搬进屋子之后，芙蓉双手交叉站在一路从楼梯延伸到厨房的栏杆末尾。“所以，显然呢，我们要先把其他的墙纸都扒下来，音乐室和起居室都要打扫干净才能开始在那里干活。这些都搞定之后，我想的是我们新买的地毯颜色很暗，耐脏，但这条过道已经够窄了，地板颜色很暗的话会让整个大厅光线都不足，太暗了，不讨喜。我们不想那样，所以才买了一些天蓝色和一些半透明的 亮闪闪的颜料抹在地毯上，捕捉一点光线---赫敏和她母亲一起做过类似的事，她说最后会看起来像塑料或者石头。其他蓝色的颜料我们留给另外的房间，可以画些条纹什么的模仿墙纸的样子。颜料比纸好对付。”

小天狼星点点头，“好的。”

“别忘了掸干净吊灯，”莫丽斥道，从厨房里走了出来，拿着一大罐柠檬水和一叠玻璃杯。“所有人，别脱水了，我可不想看到有人晕倒。”

小天狼星翻了个白眼，挥挥魔杖指着楼梯上的除尘器，让它浮到空中，准备清理吊灯。

“我们干活的时候，”芙蓉说着，给自己倒了一杯柠檬水，“你能不能帮忙把平台上那些恶心的精灵脑袋弄走？”

莫丽点点头。“它们真的太变态了。”

“是的.....”小天狼星叹叹气。“我来处理掉这些东西。”

~*~

  
  


德拉科让妈妈拥抱了他，然后退后一步四处看了看。“他们给你换了个好一点的房间。”

“这是我得到的一点奖励吧，”纳西莎挤出一个紧笑。德拉科怀疑地看着她。她叹了口气，抚平绿色的裙子，坐回两把中提琴椅子的其中一把上。“我同意作证了。”

“针对父亲吗？”德拉科尖锐地问道。

“不是，”他妈妈快速说道。“而且，除非他们找到办法能够合理拒绝配偶的特权，不然我不会指证你父亲。但我还是会指证别人。”

德拉科叹了口气，坐在另一把椅子上。“呃，我还是挺高兴你能住得舒服点。”

纳西莎点点头，握住他的手。“那你怎么样？”

“累。”

“当然累。”纳西莎看了看他们握在一起的手。“你去拜访你的表兄了吗？”

“去了。他们挺容忍我的，我觉得这已经够仁慈了。”他回忆道，怒气冲冲。“而且已经超出我的期望了。”

纳西莎抿抿嘴。“我觉得我们都----不仅是我们家，每个和伏----”她深吸一口气，咬紧牙关“----和伏地魔同一战线的人----都认识到了树敌过多，需要之时便难以结盟的教训。”

德拉科哼了一声，抽回自己的手，靠在椅子上。“母亲，我从没在生命中结交过朋友。”

纳西莎皱皱眉头。“那格里高利和文森特呢？”

“两个呆子，”德拉科不屑地说。“我不喜欢他们，我觉得他们很蠢。他们和我一个年级，所以我肯定会和他们说上话，但我怀疑如果父亲没和他们的父亲一起 _ 工作 _ ，我还会不会让他们俩呆在我身边。”

“潘西呢？”纳西莎试探到。

德拉科耸耸肩。“和她相处得挺好，但我几乎不关心她。”

“你和她交往了将近三年啊，”纳西莎指出。

“她喜欢我，而且毫不掩饰，所以我邀请她去三强争霸赛的舞会。连隆巴顿都有个伴，我肯定不能单着去。她就觉得那之后我们算是开始交往了，呃，四年级的时候班上一半同学都开始约会了，我就没和她争辩。她是个很方便的约会对象，有身份象征，也是个棋子。”

纳西莎眼角的皱纹加深了。“弗林特？”

“队友。没其他关系了。他比克拉布和高尔还要傻，而且比我年纪大很多，我在魁地奇球场外从没和他讲过话。”

“布雷斯·扎比尼？”

“同学加队友。他自大和肤浅到令人反感。”

“卡罗兄妹？”

“我觉得他们很变态。”

纳西莎垂着头。德拉科等着她开口说话，但她没有。三滴湿润的斑点在她的裙子上晕开来。

德拉科慢慢向前坐了坐。“母亲，您哭了吗？”他温柔地问

纳西莎抬起头，眼睛湿润。“作为父母，我和你父亲抚养你的方式没让你交到什么朋友，我们深深辜负了你。”

“就是 _ 这个 _ 让你觉得你们辜负了我？”德拉科厌恶地问。他摇了摇头，从椅子上站了起来。“不是因为父亲在监狱里，而你处在保护性拘留中？”他开始踱步。“不是因为我们的房子成了犯罪现场？不是因为我亲眼目睹六次谋杀？不是因为我用过所有不可饶恕咒？难道不是因为这些吗？！”他卷起袖子露出了已经陈旧起皱且发白的伤疤，又快速放下了袖子。

纳西莎看向别处。“德拉科，我----”

“别说了。”他恼怒地打断了她，跌回椅子上。“不劳费心。”

纳西莎咬着嘴唇，用袖子擦干泪水。“你去看过你父亲吗？”

“没有。”德拉科摆弄他袖口上的纽扣。“我可能等会晚点去。”


	7. Chapter 7

莱姆斯把音乐室墙上那种油漆工的胶带*撕掉了。被剥下的时候，它发出了一阵令人愉悦的的声音，在墙上留下了清晰的交替缎纹和磨砂蓝色垂直条纹。大厅昨天已经搞定了。芙蓉和小天狼星在隔壁的起居室，给旧的，粗糙的马毛清洁刷施咒，让其在新的天蓝色的墙壁上点缀上深蓝色。那块地毯留在起居室已经好几天没动过了。隔壁房间的叮叮当当声让莱姆斯畏缩了一下。小天狼星诅咒着。芙蓉哼了一声。“看到没？这就是我们为什么要先刷漆再铺地毯。”

等待莱姆斯小心翼翼地走到起居室门口看看效果怎么样的时候，油漆罐已经重新摆好，溢出的油漆神奇地回到罐子中，但是裸露的地板上残留了许多滴油漆，小天狼星鞋子的鞋头是蓝色的。莱姆斯偷笑，小天狼星怒视着他，然后就大笑起来。芙蓉翻了翻白眼。

前门咔的一声打开了、莱姆斯看过去，德拉科·马尔福进来了，却马上停住脚步，盯着用海绵刷过的墙。“我进错房子了吗？”

“我们重新刷过了 。”莱姆斯用这句话来打招呼。

“看得出来。”

芙蓉来到起居室的门口。“下午好，德拉科。我们没想到你会来。”

“他好像习惯了不请自来，”小天狼星说，斜倚着门框。

德拉科耸了耸肩，看向别处。

“别管小天狼星，”莱姆斯叹了口气。“我就不理他。”

芙蓉交叉双臂。“你明明在意。”

小天狼星轻声地笑。莱姆斯看都不看，轻轻踹了他的脚踝一下。德拉科怀疑地看着他们，然后翻了个白眼。“其他人呢？”

“工作呢，要么去和莫丽一起买东西了。”

“今天星期六，谁还上班？”

“双胞胎在店里，”小天狼星说道，“亚瑟和珀西在部里，因为新时期那些新的东西之类的，很忙。”

“比尔去见他老板了，”芙蓉补充道。“看看他什么时候回去工作。”她把一缕银色的发丝严谨地挽到耳后。

“其他人都去买东西了？”

“赫敏给莫丽介绍了某个麻瓜商店叫Costco。”小天狼星耸耸肩。“其他人都跟着去了。”

“所以你们三个人就在这...刷油漆？”德拉科瞪着墙壁。

“嗯对，就收个尾了。”莱姆斯说。

“那既然我来了，你们还要帮忙吗？” 德拉科生硬地提出。

莱姆斯看了看小天狼星和芙蓉。她耸了耸肩。“他可以帮你把那些胶带撕掉，等起居室的油漆干了胶带也可以撕掉了。” 

德拉科和莱姆斯刚刚把起居室的胶带撕掉，而小天狼星和芙蓉则在给地毯施咒摆正位置，出去买东西的人就回来了，都满载而归。莫丽看起来兴奋极了。她匆匆奔向楼梯下到厨房。“快来快来，看看我们都买到了什么，赫敏觉得我会喜欢这个Costo---她从来都是对的，这次也不例外。那里_ 什么 _都卖。噢你好啊德拉科。”那颗有着金白色头发的脑袋伸进大厅时，茉莉心不在焉地和他打了个招呼。

金妮带着大包小包跟着她妈妈进来时，看了德拉科一眼，“你在这干嘛，马尔福？”

“帮忙，“他挑衅地回答。“总比一个人在家好。”

哈利和罗恩经过的时候翻了翻白眼，罗恩戳了戳妹妹，让她继续下楼梯。芙蓉在裙子上擦了擦手，跟在他们后面。小天狼星耸了耸肩，给地毯的一个角施个了粘贴咒，跟着芙蓉出去了。莱姆斯轻轻碰了碰德拉科的胳膊肘，然后追上小天狼星，算是让德拉科跟着大家的一种温柔鼓励。

楼下，战利品都在餐桌上堆着，有些已经从袋子里掉出来了。

“耶稣啊，莫丽，你是买了一整头牛吗？”莫丽在把一包包的肉放进冰箱时，小天狼星问到。

“没，”莫丽严肃地说，“差不多一头而已。”

“听起来挺正常的，”芙蓉说，“这么多人住在房子里，就算不是每天都这么多，而且还有两个半是狼人....”

“没错，”莫丽同情地说道。“赫敏，亲爱的，把我们为莱姆斯买的衬衫给他，好吗？”

赫敏扒拉了几个袋子，拿出四件同款不同颜色的衬衫。“别担心，她给每个人都买了东西。”

莱姆斯接过衬衫，笑了笑，“谢谢莫丽。”

莫丽满不在乎地挥了挥手。“我想着你好多衣服都是哈利出生之前买的。你得时不时添置些新的。我们现在经济条件好很多了，上帝都知道你不会给自己买东西的，我也这么想。”

“她还给我们都买了去毛球器，”哈利举起其中一个说道。他耸耸肩。“它们能把毛衣上的毛球去掉。”

“它们能让衣服更耐穿。”莫丽优越地说。

“茉莉你把我搞糊涂了，”莱姆斯打趣道，“你到底是想让我多穿新衣服，还是想让我现在的衣服都能穿久一点？”

“是的。”莫丽简洁地回答。小天狼星轻声地笑着。莫丽向他们朝餐桌上的战利品做了个驱赶的动作。“去啦，把东西收拾好。我得腾出空间做饭。你留下来吃饭吗德拉科？”

“应该留吧。”他摆弄着他的左手腕。“要么就留下来...要么就得自己做饭了...没法召唤食物简直是个耻辱。”

“你得留下来。”莫丽命令道。

哈利摇了摇头，把干货都塞进食品储存室。“我都搞不明白不懂做饭给自己吃的人到底怎么成年的，”他嘟哝着。“我十岁就会做早饭了。”

德拉科瞪着他。“我很有钱的，记得吧？”

“我也是啊。”哈利交叉双臂。

德拉科哼了一声。“你是后来才有钱的，和我不一样。”

“你的姨妈和姨夫确实在你小时候有点把你当奴隶对待，”赫敏摆了个鬼脸说。“这才是你学会做饭的原因，是吧？”

哈利斟酌了一下，向她摇了摇一根手指，又回去整理食物。“至少我会啊。”

小天狼星把德拉科往炉子的方向捅了捅。“莫丽，你教教他怎么不会被饿死呗？”

“行。”莫丽施咒让最后几个袋子飘上楼。“我可以有个帮手。”

“我真的不——”德拉科开口。莫丽狠狠地瞪了他一眼。德拉科交叉双臂，看向别处，但还是闭了嘴。

莫丽笑了。“很好。”

准备晚饭的时间比平时长了两倍，但是房子没塌，德拉科也只让自己受了点小伤。总之，茉莉认为这顿饭很成功。德拉科一吃完饭就走了，以免受莱姆斯和哈利的调戏，回家了。

**~*~**

小天狼星靠着床头柜，用手梳着莱姆斯的头发，莱姆斯躺在他的胸前。“你头发长长了。”

“你还敢说，”莱姆斯嘟哝着，伸手去拉小天狼星及肩长的一缕卷发。

小天狼星轻笑了一下，把那缕卷发挽到耳后。“我留长发好看，你知道的。”

“要是不缠在一起，当然好看。”莱姆斯揉着小天狼星的脸蛋。“但你的胡子已经开始让你从精致男人变成流浪汉了。” 

小天狼星哼了一身，俯下身去亲莱姆斯的额头。“你还总是看起来像个流浪汉呢。”

莱姆斯咧嘴笑了。“我确实当过流浪汉啊，所以那也正常的。”

“也是。”小天狼星叹了口气，看向天花板。“至少比詹姆那次留山羊胡的智障实验好。”

莱姆斯哈哈大笑地用手捂住脸。“没有哪个17岁的人留山羊胡是好看的。”

“谢天谢地那没留多久。”

“是啊。”莱姆斯依偎在小天狼星的怀中。“我们得起床吃早餐了。”

小天狼星发出了满不在乎的声音。“那就得穿衣服了。”他把莱姆斯圈紧了。“或许我们可以再做一次。”

莱姆斯半推半就地抗议道。“那样会更饿，而且等我们下楼，赫敏都在厨房里熬药了。”

“我们可以出去吃早餐，”小天狼星朝莱姆斯的喉间吹着气，双手一路向下放到他的屁股上。

“你来买单。”

“肯定是我买单，你个傻蛋。我是有钱人，你是流浪汉。”小天狼星愤愤不平地说。莱姆斯哈哈大笑。小天狼星咧咧嘴，把他压在身下。

等到他们终于穿好衣服下楼了，就像预料那样，赫敏已经在厨房熬药了，所以两人去了附近一家巫师酒吧。莱姆斯简短地打量了一下隔壁桌，然后戳着自己的食物，对小天狼星嘟哝，“那个女的一直盯着我们。”

小天狼星的目光慢慢滑到隔壁桌的女人那里。他皱着眉头。“她看起来好眼熟。”他耳语道。

莱姆斯弓身向他。“她可能认出我们其中一个了——那样就很不好了，一个贱民和一个重罪犯一同出现在公众场合.....”

“不好意思，我被判无罪了，”小天狼星反对道，“而且不准那样说你自己。”

那个女人把手重重放在桌子上。“是你！”她很肯定地说。“小天狼星·布莱克！”

他转向她，“怎么？”

那女人笑了，从椅子上站起来。“我是斯特宾斯，安吉莉卡·斯特宾斯。天呐，我在学校的时候和你同一年级——拉文克劳，不是格兰芬多，但我们还是有一起上课，你肯定记得。我们O.W.L.成绩出来之后，你告诉我我靠写作不可能生活下来，你今天要是打脸，我会很失望的。”

小天狼星对她眨了眨眼睛。“没，我记得你——只是没认出来。”

“那是，你有将近二十年没见过我了，是吧？”她严肃地把手放在臀部上，耸了耸肩。“我想你认不出来也没办法，你在阿兹卡班呆了那么久，又一直在逃亡，这些那些的——顺便说一句，看见你没变成一个杀人狂魔，我真的很高兴。”

“谢谢你，安吉莉卡....”小天狼星说。莱姆斯则压住了一声偷笑。

安吉莉卡奇怪地看了一眼莱姆斯，又突然变轻松。“天啊！瞧瞧我竟然骂他没认出我，而我也没认出你，简直出尽了洋相。莱姆斯·卢平。”他摇了摇头。“我发誓，你总是这伙人里面最瘦的一个。过去几年受苦了？”

莱姆斯强忍着翻白眼的冲动，“我觉得每个人都挺苦的。”

“那倒是。”安吉莉卡清醒地说。她靠在桌子上，拉低了声音。“你前几年教过书，是吧？”

“是。”莱姆斯小心地确认。

“你知道大家怎么讨论你为什么被炒吗？”

“我其实是辞职的。不是被炒鱿鱼的。”

“噢，”安吉莉卡脸色暗了下来。“但你还是知道的对吧？他们说了什么？”

“我知道，”莱姆斯简单地回答。他警告地看了小天狼星一眼，后者已经在椅子里换了个姿势准备起身了。他又坐好了。

安吉莉卡没意识到这场安静的谈话已经在整张桌子上摊开来，他犹豫了一下，小心地把一只手放在莱姆斯的手臂上。“那些——那些不是真的，对吧？那些流言蜚语。”她半耳语道。“你是个很体面的人，一直都是啊。”他快速地补充道。“我觉得没有任何事会改变...这一点....”她小心地看着他。

莱姆斯的眼神碰上她的。很长的时间内，他没说一个字。小天狼星在桌子下面踢他。莱姆斯看着他，小天狼星明显向门口使了个眼色。_ 走吧 _。莱姆斯回头看着安吉莉卡。“是的，那些是真的。”

安吉莉卡慢慢地直起身子。她的手从莱姆斯的手臂上滑落。有很短一会儿她就那么站在那儿，然后摇了摇头，把椅子拖离她的桌子，又重重地坐了下去。“上帝啊，莱姆斯。”她又摇摇头，交叉双手。“什么时候的事？”

“在我遇见你之前就发生了。”莱姆斯继续吃东西。

她向他眨着眼睛。“在那之前——？所以是在学校——？”

“嗯。”莱姆斯没看她。

“教员们知道吗？”她屏息问道。

他恼怒地看着她。“他们肯定得知道。”

“啊对，当然了，我问的什么蠢话。”安吉莉卡双手抱住了自己。“那你朋友呢？”她看向小天狼星 。

“知道。”小天狼星喝着咖啡。他从口袋里拿出一些硬币放到桌上。“走了莱姆斯。”他又站住了。“安吉莉卡，用餐愉快。”然后大步离开了餐厅。

莱姆斯向安吉莉卡勉强地挤出一丝生硬的笑容，快步跟上了小天狼星 。他在人行道上追上了他。“小天狼星，怎么了？”

“她让我很不爽。”

“她让_ 你 _不爽了？”莱姆斯难以置信地大笑。“你才不是她打探的目标。”

“但你在由她随意打探。”

“小天狼星，她不伤人的。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。“这都不是什么秘密了，而且说实话，就算她关注我不过是为了有八卦谈资，能有人的反应不是嫌弃和害怕，还挺好的，”

小天狼星摇摇头，突然停下了脚步，结果莱姆斯撞上了他。莱姆斯往后踉跄了一下，揉着胳膊上撞到小天狼星肩膀的地方，然后往他的目光所及看去。小天狼星朝他们前面一家音乐店的店面咧嘴笑着。“我们去买黑胶唱片。”他宣布道。

“你有带英镑吗？”

“带了。”小天狼星往门口走去。

莱姆斯叹了口气，自言自语道。“欢迎回到70年代....”然后跟着他的同伴进去了。

当他们回到格里莫广场时，每人手里都有一袋唱片，他们去到休息室，把东西整理好，然后发现哈利，罗恩和德拉科在说话——打架？吵架？互相伤害？很难分辨。

“嘿，”哈利刺道，“既然你已经有别的地方可以待，能不能别再说你有多讨厌你那又大又漂亮的房子了？”

德拉科眨眨眼，“什么？”

“反正你每两周就来一次。直接搬进来，然后不要再抱怨自己是一个人住了。”

“你邀请我住进来？”

“如果能让你闭嘴，那就算是吧。”哈利耸耸肩。“只要小天狼星不反对？”他看了看四周。

小天狼星耸耸肩。“我无所谓。”

德拉科吃惊了好一会儿。“谢谢。”

罗恩来来回回地看着他们。“刚刚是真的吗？”

“我觉得是，”莱姆斯把空纸袋子折好。“我是不会问的。今天有点怪。”

“靠，不是吧....”罗恩从椅子上滑了下去。

下一秒，赫敏小跑上楼，在门口急忙停了下来 。“只剩一个——噢卢平，小天狼星，我不知道你们已经回来了。 嗨。反正就是药还要炖20分钟，然后我再加一个东西就可以搞定了。所以大概只用半个小时了。”

德拉科点点头表示知道了。小天狼星靠着房间边缘直立起来的钢琴。“金毛儿，你要不要现在回去收拾东西？”

“我想再等等，明天吧。”德拉科说。

赫敏歪着头，看起来好像大脚板。“哈？”

“哈利邀请金毛儿搬进来住。”小天狼星露齿而笑。“我们应该庆祝一下他们友谊的重大进展。”

德拉科发出了作呕的声音，从椅子上站起来，经过赫敏走出了房间。小天狼星哈哈大笑。莱姆斯叹了口气。哈利捂住了脸。罗恩和赫敏互相耸耸肩，然后赫敏跟着德拉科下楼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *那种胶带是刷漆的工人用的胶带，为了能让刷出来的线垂直又好看，还可以防止油漆溅到窗户或木制品之类的东西上


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科站在床脚打开的行李箱前，里面整齐地摆放着叠好的衣物，书籍，墨水和羽毛笔，还有被盖住的鞋子——这和去上学没什么两样，只是校服都还挂在衣柜里。他关上箱子并上了锁。“过来，幼发拉底。”他示意他的猫头鹰从床柱上下来，然后把他哄进了笼子里。“该走了。”

他用飞路网来到格里莫广场，这样他的行李箱和猫头鹰受到的阻力最小。他走出炉子里的时候，莫丽和金妮在厨房里。金妮瞪着他。幼发拉底发出了低沉，不满的叫声。

“下午好，德拉科。”莫丽招呼道。“你错过午餐了，但我们还有——”

“我吃过了。”德拉科快速撒了个谎。他掏出魔杖，让行李箱在他前面飘上楼梯，幼发拉底坐在笼子底部。他到了自己借住的房间，关上门，放猫头鹰出来，开始打开行李把东西放好。待会儿他可以处理那些贴满墙面的麻瓜海报。

刚把衣服放进衣橱，有人就来敲门了。

“没锁。”德拉科关上了放袜子的抽屉。

门吱呀一下打开了，赫敏的脑袋探了进来，那颗脑袋上长着漂亮细软的头发。“呃，你好呀，德拉科。”

他慢慢转身向她。“嗨。”

“我知道你刚到，但你能下来到起居室吗？我正在开个会，你要是能参加我感激不尽。你应该参加一下的。这是有关你的事。”

他怀疑地看着她，然而还是耸耸肩，让她带路，跟着去了起居室。莱姆斯已经在那泡着茶，跟小天狼星聊着天。德拉科斜倚着书架。赫敏坐在一把长绒椅子上，前面是一张摆满书和羊皮纸的矮桌。“我一直在读书。”

“我们都知道，格兰杰。”德拉科不耐烦地说道。

“你能等我说完吗？”她刺道。“你是不是故意这么烦人？”

“对不起，”德拉科嘟哝着，“习惯了。”

“上帝啊，你昨天还没这么暴躁。话说回来，”赫敏重新说到，“我一直在读书，但我很惊讶有关狼人和狼病的描述很少。”她指着桌上那个小型图书馆。“每本书、论文、抄本、备忘录、文章、词条都在重复那六七点。太荒谬了。所以我准备自己写本书，但需要你们俩的帮助。”她交叉双手，满怀希望地看着德拉科和莱姆斯。

“我不会帮你的。”德拉科严厉地说。

赫敏难以置信地狠狠瞪了他一眼。“那你就宁愿你们这类人在大众脑海里永远是这个形象？‘神奇生物中尤为凶残的一种野兽，比其他生物更喜欢主动寻找人类当做猎物。’？因为这是《神奇动物在哪里》里面的定义。你觉得自己是个野兽？”

“不是！我不知道怎么讲。”他摇着头。“我就是不想被审问——这方面的事。”

“我其实也不喜欢她跟在我身后做笔记，但是吧，”莱姆斯的一只手梳着头发，“我知道关于这方面的准确记载有大片空白，而某些 _ 现成的 _ 信息掀起了人们对此的恐惧，导致我很难找到工作或者房子，我也因为这个受到许多歧视。确实需要一本像样的书。”

“没错，”赫敏说。“而且我也并不想审问你们 _ 任何一个人 _ 。我只需要信息而已。你看。”她摊开几卷羊皮纸。“这里所有的东西，要么是我从没读到过的，要么是在同一本书上找到的。这都是因为我在你身边，也没问过直接的问题。这个头开得好，但对一本书来说太少了。”

房间的另一边，小天狼星开口了。“要是他们两个太暴躁或者太尴尬，不想跟你谈，我也能告诉你很多东西。我和Moony在12岁的时候就是最好的朋友，变成一条大狗和他一起度过许多个满月，他喝不喝狼毒药剂的样子我都见过，”小天狼星自得地笑了一下，“睡过一个房间，后来直接睡同一张床。我还是知道点儿东西的。”

“那我真的非常感谢。”赫敏朝他笑笑又瞄了一眼莱姆斯。“只要你同意就好。”

“我估计也拦不住他。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“我也不介意啦。”

德拉科哼了一声。“只要你别审问我就行。”

“我不会的。”赫敏直了直肩膀。“但为了弥补过去，你还有很多事要做，所以我问你问题的时候，希望你能配合一下。”

“好，可以。”德拉科摆了摆手，离开了房间。

莱姆斯在楼梯那里追上了他，一只手放在了他的肩膀上。“你没事吧？”

“什么？”德拉科把他的手甩开了。

“赫敏说的没错，你今天脾气格外差啊。”莱姆斯交叉起双臂。

德拉科耸耸肩。“为了把我的东西收拾好，我真的很烦好吧？”

“想聊聊吗？”

“不想。”德拉科不耐烦地说道。

“啊那你肯定不想。”莱姆斯叹了口气，揉揉德拉科的肩膀。“你要是改主意了就来找我吧。”

德拉科又不耐烦地耸了耸肩膀。他正要上楼的时候，罗恩的咆哮从楼下传来，“马尔福！你那天杀的猫头鹰想要吃了小猪！”

德拉科停了下来，手放在栏杆上。“他想吃了 _ 什么玩意儿 _ ？”

莱姆斯低下头，强忍着笑。罗恩出现在了下一个楼梯平台上，小心翼翼地捧着一团凌乱的灰色羽毛，举了起来。“小猪！”罗恩愤怒地吼着。“他想吃了小猪！！”

“那个 _ 不是 _ 猪。”德拉科疑惑地说。

“它的名字是小猪。”莱姆斯安静的解释道。“那是他的猫头鹰。”

那一团羽毛发出轻柔的声音。罗恩瞪着德拉科。“让你那只怪兽离小猪远一点。”

“让你的鸡毛掸子离幼发拉底远一点才是。”德拉科回击道，继续上楼。

他经过的时候罗恩难以置信地看着他。“你的猫头鹰叫 **幼发拉底** ？”

“我母亲取的名字。”德拉科狠狠地回答。他摇摇晃晃地沿着大厅向前走。房间的门是开的；幼发拉底正在写字椅后面嗷嗷叫着。德拉科一脚把门关上。他生气地拍着幼发拉底的头，“可别吃了韦斯莱的毛球。”

幼发拉底朝他眨了眨眼睛，又开始叫。德拉科坐在床沿，枕头放在膝盖上，胳膊撑在上面。他把脸埋进手掌里，手指插进头发里，仰面倒在床上。幸好天花板上没有海报。他闭上了眼睛。

敲门声吵醒了德拉科。他眨巴眨巴睁开了眼睛，刚坐起来，门就打开了。莱姆斯闪身进来，一手一个杯子。“嘿。我觉得你可能想喝点茶。”他伸手递出一杯茶。

德拉科揉揉眼睛。“你是想和我聊天吗？”

“呃，是的。”莱姆斯承认。“你想喝茶吗？”

德拉科叹了口气，伸出一只手准备接过杯子。莱姆斯把茶杯递给他，关上门，坐在了幼发拉底待过的写字椅上。那猫头鹰已经衣柜上面的笼子旁边睡着了。德拉科无言地喝着茶。莱姆斯也没强迫他。最后，德拉科开口了，“几点了？”

“刚过四点。双胞胎才回来不久，主动要帮忙做饭——我们都很紧张。”

德拉科哼了一声。“是该紧张。”

“可能吧。”莱姆斯轻声笑了。“莫丽肯定不会让他们下毒的。”

德拉科把杯子在手里转了转，又看看四周。“这以前是小天狼星的房间，对吧？”

莱姆斯看着一张年代久远的比基尼女性海报，挂在汽车发动机罩上。“你怎么看出来的？”

“不知道，”德拉科尖刻地说，眼睛看着同一张海报。“直觉而已。”

莱姆斯笑了笑又看向四周，目光落在衣柜上面。“你说你的猫头鹰叫什么来着？”

“幼发拉底。”

“他很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”德拉科盯着他熟睡的宠物看了一会儿。“这是我十一岁生日的礼物。”

“你母亲送你的？”

德拉科点点头。“我第一次遇见波特之后就收到这个礼物了。”

莱姆斯歪了歪头。“你不是在学校才第一次遇见哈利吗？”

“不是。”德拉科放下杯子。“入学之前，我们在对角巷见过面。我不知道他是谁。”德拉科冷笑着。“我还想说不定我们还能做朋友...”

“你们现在也有可能啊。”莱姆斯。德拉科怀疑地看了看他。莱姆斯耸耸肩。“时期，各种条件，还有你所了解的，都能影响你交的朋友，你的敌人，甚至你自己。”

德拉科摇摇头。“我不这么想。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“这话说的太早了。”他看了看房间。“这就是你所有东西了？”

德拉科烦躁地动了动，又耸了耸肩。“除了衣服和书，感觉没什么要带的。”

“扫帚不用？”

“能用来干嘛？”

“也是。”莱姆斯顿了顿。“最近有去看望你父母吗？”

德拉科交叉双臂，一边肩膀靠在了床头柜上。“我一直有去探望我母亲。”

“你父亲呢？”莱姆斯佯装无知地问。

“不管有没有摄魂怪，我都不那么想去阿兹卡班。”

“连探望你父亲也不想？”莱姆斯翘起腿，一只脚踝搭在了另一边的膝盖上。

德拉科耸了下肩。“他进去了也不能怪别人。”

“你母亲知道你没去看过他吗？”

“知道，”德拉科又耸了耸肩。“她好歹知道我从没提起过看望父亲这事。”

“她有说过什么吗？”

“没有。”德拉科怒视着他，仿佛在说“再问下去试试看”。

莱姆斯毫无怯意地举起了双手。“只是我的想法而已，但我真觉得你该去看看他。”

“不关你的事。”

“也许吧。”莱姆斯奇怪地半点了下头。“但我想你父亲肯定想见你。”

“我爸想让我当个食死徒。”德拉科嘟哝着。

莱姆斯叹了口气。“你母亲见你去看望她，她很高兴是不是？”

“那肯定。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“那你父亲也一样。”

德拉科不耐烦地哼了一声。他们静静的坐了一会儿，然后韦斯莱夫人就冲楼上喊着晚饭已经准备好了。莱姆斯叹了口气，站起身，拿起德拉科放下的杯子。“走吧。”他温和地示意，“去吃饭吧。”

“我不怎么饿。”德拉科嘟哝着。

“莫丽不怎么相信你中午有吃饭。你要是不下去，她就会上来。”

德拉科烦躁地起身，跟着莱姆斯去了厨房。晚餐已经在餐桌上摆好了：香肠、炸土豆和炒鸡蛋，看上去都挺好的，除了一件事——“鸡蛋是绿色的，”德拉科惊恐地说。“为什么鸡蛋是绿色的？”

“因为我们会这么做，”乔治愉快地说。

“不用魔法。”弗雷德补充道。

“而且完全无害！”两人异口同声。

“我不该把一个小学的科学实验和他们讲。”赫敏叹了口气，往盘子里夹菜。

“红卷心菜汁？”哈利问道。

“是的。”赫敏坐了下来。

哈利半耸耸肩，也往盘子里夹菜。“至少不是绿色的火腿。”

赫敏被自己出其不意的笑声半呛住了。德拉科很困惑，但他宽慰地注意到其实没有其他人听懂了这个笑话。罗恩疑惑地看向他们，哈利则摆了摆手说，“有一本麻瓜儿童书叫《绿鸡蛋和火腿》。”

“我想要那本书。”乔治说。

德拉科拿了个盘子开始吃饭——味道还不错，除了菜里的铜绿色。但他真的没什么胃口。韦斯莱夫人一直看着他；每次她看过来，德拉科就假装自己在吃。

晚饭后，双胞胎告辞，回到了对角巷里他们商店上面的公寓。莱姆斯帮忙收拾餐盘——等到它们开始在池子里自动刷洗——他拿下两支装饰华丽的玻璃银酒壶，里面装着狼毒药剂。他分别倒了一杯给德拉科和自己。德拉科拿起杯子，莱姆斯扯出一个长期煎熬的微笑，然后他们都一饮而尽。德拉科强忍着没有吐出来。他把自己的杯子拿到池子里去洗干净，上楼回到房间，把幼发拉底放了出去，就上床睡觉了。

第二天他大部分时间都呆在房间里看书，门是关着的。他只在吃饭的时候下去。有时候，格兰杰那只丑陋、罗圈腿、扁脸、可以当老鼠窝的橙色大猫会偷偷溜进来监视他。它跳上他的床，朝他喷着气，发出奇怪的恶心的声音，然后靠在他的大腿旁。德拉科尴尬地把书挪到一边，一只胳膊半举着，瞪着那只猫，但不愿意去碰它，因为怕被抓。“你想干嘛？”德拉科软绵绵地问道，没展现出什么恶毒的意味。

那只猫看着他，摇摇尾巴，闭上琥珀色的眼睛，然后开始咕噜咕噜叫。

德拉科冷笑道。“你叽叽歪歪什么？我都没动。”

克鲁克山没理他，德拉科便继续读书。才看了三章，那只猫就瘫在他的胸前，一半身子耷拉在他的肩膀上，姜黄色的猫毛沾满了他的白衬衫。还好这小怪兽没什么恶意。

到了晚上，德拉科洗了个澡，用魔法掸掉了床单上的猫毛，就去睡觉了。

_ 厚厚的灰色雾霾宛如蛇在暗光中盘旋着。朦胧的人影游走在德拉科的视野边缘，辨认不清的轮廓预兆着不详——他要是转身去看他们，这些人就消失不见了。德拉科冲他们大叫，可他的声音遥远又模糊。另一个身影从雾霾中渐渐靠近，它高而苗条，像摄魂怪一样戴着兜帽，但是形象更加实体化。德拉科试着往后退，想逃走，可他的背后是一面墙。那个带兜帽的身影靠近他，伸出一只苍白的手臂，一根长而瘦削的手指一路从德拉科的手臂划上他的喉咙，捏住他的下巴让他无法移开视线。那人影抬起另一只手抓住兜帽前沿，向后掀去—— _

德拉科被惊醒了 。他心跳如鼓，坐起身子来，用手揉了揉脸。窗户还开着，幼发拉底在窗台上，温柔地低声叫了叫。德拉科喘了口气，从床上起来，斜靠在写字台上，拍了拍他的猫头鹰。一阵微风掀起了他质优却形乱的头发。后院的灯光照在他左臂的伤疤上，将疤痕的中脊线扭成了外形分明的浮雕。德拉科颤抖着，揉着胳膊，从衣柜中拿出睡袍，叹了口气，出门来到了走廊上。他很清楚这个作息规律。反正他一时半会儿是睡不着了。

他在屋子里走来走去着，每层楼都要逛一下，下楼之前看看那些肖像和大厅里的装饰。到一楼的时候，德拉科走进了音乐室，漫无目的地翻着一本旧音乐书。书里大部分内容是整齐的手写体。他哼着一首歌的前几个音符，很确定这首歌的标题是俄语。然后有人突然开口说话，把他吓了一跳。“德拉科，亲爱的，你在干什么？”

韦斯莱夫人站在门口，穿着自己补了很多次的睡袍，一手放在门把上。德拉科戒备地环起双臂。“我醒了。”

韦斯莱夫人表示理解，她离开了门口。“我想给自己做点热巧来着。我也给你做点好了。”

“呃。”德拉科太累了，没力气拒绝，就点点头跟着她走进厨房。韦斯莱夫人拿出一把炖锅，一些牛奶，可可粉和糖，准备开始做热巧。德拉科坐在桌子尽头旁，盯着地板，觉得自己没法看着韦斯莱夫人。于是他看着自己睡袍的褶边。“你为什么要这么做？”

“做什么？”韦斯莱夫人随意地问道。

“对我..这么 _ 好 _ 。”

她嘲道，“那我为什么不这么做呢，亲爱的？”

德拉科很烦躁，他摆了摆手，耸耸肩，手指紧紧绞在一起。“我对你说过很难听的话.....”

“我知道。”韦斯莱夫人简单地说。“但现在是凌晨两点，我也很清楚被噩梦惊醒的人是什么样子。”德拉科僵硬地坐直了身子。韦斯莱夫人则绽开了一个悲伤的微笑。“你用不着骄傲，这房子里每个人都有过这样的经历。”她把热巧倒进两只杯子里，把其中一杯递给了德拉科，又拖出一把椅子直接坐在了他对面。德拉科盯着杯子里的东西。韦斯莱夫人则喝着热巧。“亲爱的，想聊聊吗？”

德拉科摇摇头。莫丽表示理解地点了下头，伸出手去揉揉他的肩膀——德拉科跳了起来。他重重地把杯子放在桌上，起身踱步，手用力揪着头发。他看到了冰柜上两支装狼毒药剂的细颈瓶，其中一只里面空空如也。他拽开自己的视线，重重靠在桌子上，低垂着头。“我到底在这干嘛？”

“我不知道。我想只有你自己才清楚。但你现在应该喝点热巧。”韦斯莱夫人说。德拉科抬起头看着她——他其实没想到这个问题还有回答。她指着他那杯还没动过的饮料。“你要不要加点棉花糖。这肯定还有一些的。”

德拉科朝她眨了几下眼睛。“不用了，谢谢。”他跌坐进最近的椅子里，拿过杯子在手里转着。他能感觉到韦斯莱夫人在看着他。他的手在杯子周围蜷曲了起来。“每个人都讨厌我。”德拉科嘟哝着。

韦斯莱夫人啧啧舌。“不是的。”

“就是的。”

韦斯莱夫人站起身，绕过桌子，从他手里拿过杯子放到一边，给了他一个拥抱。“我不讨厌你。”

德拉科呆住了。有那么一瞬他都忘记了怎么呼吸。他从没被这样抱过——这个拥抱既柔软又温暖。他深吸一口气，可呼吸在颤抖。再来一次，可是更糟了。韦斯莱夫人抚摸着他的头发。在德拉科意识到之前，他已经开始哭了，也控制不住。她抱着他，直到他不再抽泣。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前祝大家新年快乐！

八号早上，莱姆斯醒了过来。床上就他一个人，他还感觉落枕了。叹了口气，莱姆斯坐起身子揉着下巴和肩膀之间那块酸痛的肌腱，又看了看表。时间还是早上，小天狼星一定早早起了。莱姆斯下床，穿好衣服，下楼去吃早餐。小天狼星坐在亚瑟旁边，一本摩托车使用手册在他们中间摊开来。莱姆斯在小天狼星身边坐下，吃着他盘子里的东西。哈利和金妮凑在一起看新一期《唱唱反调》。桌子一角堆了一叠邮件，一份《预言家日报 》放在最下面。埃罗尔，幼发拉底和小猪在旁边抢着吃培根。莱姆斯伸出一只手去拿报纸，另一只手拿了一杯橙汁。他抖开报纸后又折了一下，看了看标题，差点呛到。他拍了一下小天狼星的肩膀，把报纸拿过去给他看。小天狼星一下站起身来，速度快到桌子上的手册直接掀了下来。“老子他妈的要杀了他。”

桌子上的人都看着他。“今天的头条。”莱姆斯说着，把小天狼星按回椅子里。“《针对在逃食死徒的集中清网行动捕获一名于1981年失踪的傲罗，他承认自己陷害了小天狼星·布莱克》”

“我他妈就知道，”小天狼星怒气冲冲的。“我就知道伏地魔肯定在里面安插了人。这是没人检查我的魔杖或者给我灌吐真剂的唯一解释。”

“等等，”德拉科在桌角，从往常的沉默中抬起头来，“你没受审吗？”

“没有。”小天狼星又站起身来，走到咖啡机旁边。“没有审判，没有审讯，什么都没有。我被捕之后直接被丢进阿兹卡班。”他给自己倒了杯咖啡，一口喝下。“我希望那孙子在监狱里受尽折磨。”

“考虑到阿兹卡班里傲罗的作风”，亚瑟摆了摆头说，“你的愿望很有可能成真。”

“亚瑟！”莫丽斥道。“小天狼星，很高兴你是清白的了。还有更好的一件事，哈利，亲爱的，你的生日快到了，我要给你办个派对。”

哈利惊呆了，抬起头，“什么？谢谢您。但我觉得——”

“我要给纳威·隆巴顿写信，”莫丽继续说道，“他要是愿意的话，我也给他办一个。”

哈利点点头。“我觉得他会很开心的。”

早餐之后，赫敏在走廊里追上了莱姆斯。“嘿，我能不能问你点事情？是为了写那本书。但是不是今天晚上满月，时机有点不合适？”

莱姆斯叹了口气。“没问题。但先让我洗个澡。”

“那是那是，”赫敏举起双手。“去吧。我在起居室等你。”她绽开一个飞快的微笑。

莱姆斯点了点头，朝楼上走去。当他从浴室里出来的时候，小天狼星坐在床边等他。他把莱姆斯的内裤递给他。“洗完啦帅哥。”

莱姆斯哼了一声，“可闭嘴吧。”他擦干头发，把浴巾甩到一边，穿上小天狼星递过来的内裤。“你还在策划谋杀那个人吗？”

“我决定相信阿兹卡班那群疯子折磨人的能力。”小天狼星露齿而笑。“我认识几个人，能好好收拾他。”

莱姆斯摇了摇头。“你说这种鬼话的时候我真是心情复杂。”

小天狼星耸耸肩，看着莱姆斯穿好衣服。“我和你一起去跟赫敏聊聊。”

“行。”莱姆斯穿好衬衫。“为什么？”

“就是好奇她会问什么，你要答什么。”他从床边起身，站到莱姆斯身前，为他扣好扣子。“有十二年我都不在你身边。你还没告诉我你到底经历了什么。”

“我就是个流浪汉。没什么好说的。”

“我一个字都不会信。”小天狼星打开门。莱姆斯翻了个白眼，他们一起下到客厅，赫敏正在那儿等着。

她坐在地板上，手里握着羽毛笔，正从矮桌上摊开的一卷羊皮纸上抄着东西。她抬头看了看他们，“马上好。”

“可以。”莱姆斯在一把舒服的椅子里坐下。小天狼星坐在他腿上，却被一把推开了。

于是大脚板一脸心碎，坐在了自己的椅子里。“今天不采访小金毛吗？”

“他...在给他爸妈写信，叫我滚开。”赫敏慢吞吞地说。她挥舞着笔写完了一句话，抬起了头。“这种时候他也没法正常接受采访。”

“有道理。”莱姆斯说。他把手肘撑在膝盖上。“你的问题。”

“对，”赫敏拿起比较大的一张草稿。“先问些大致的东西，我也找不到答案的那些。就是，大家都知道狼病是狼人通过咬伤传染给人类的。”

“没错，”莱姆斯附和道，他心不在焉的摸着椅子，小天狼星则点了点头。

“但是这不会传染给动物吗？”赫敏问。

“好像是不会的，”莱姆斯瞄了一眼小天狼星。“说实话，其他动物不会经常被咬，它们不像人类那样容易诱发狼人的攻击性。即便是这样，就算确实能传染给动物，那霍格沃茨就会养着一堆狼骐了。（译者注：即狼化的夜骐）”

正在做笔记的赫敏猛地一抬头。

“那些鬼东西总是能惹毛他。”小天狼星解释道。

“看出来了，”赫敏说，“可是，那你能看见它们吗？我的意思是你变狼人的时候能不能看见？普通的时候呢？”

“变狼人的时候可以，”莱姆斯说，“一般的情况下，那时候还不可以。现在的话，倒看你能不能找到一个还看不见夜骐的人了。”

赫敏叹了口气。“是啊。那就是说，狼人不用目睹死亡就可以看见夜骐。小天狼星，阿尼玛格斯可以吗？”

“不行，”小天狼星靠回椅子上。“你肯定能猜到我们第一次看到月亮脸和一只夜骐打架的时候完全懵逼掉了。我们能闻到气味，但不知道是谁的。”

“那肯定很烦。”赫敏做下笔记。“狼病会传染给变形的阿尼玛格斯吗？”

“不知道，没兴趣了解。”莱姆斯快速说道。

“也是，”赫敏说，“但是对狼人来说，变形的阿尼玛格斯肯定是动物而不是人吧。”

“没错。”莱姆斯同意。

“那马人或者其他非人形生物呢？”

“你得去问一个马人---最好是费伦泽---来证实一下，我听到的说法是被狼人咬伤对马人来说是致命的。所以他们对我们一直非常不友好...”莱姆斯叹了口气，“霍格沃茨的马人群体，一直奉行着‘人不犯我，我不犯人’的原则，但有一些群体一看到狼人就要杀了他们。有一次在法国碰上了一群马人，我差点送命。”

“你都没说过这事！”小天狼星咆哮着。

“因为我知道你会抓狂啊。反正你也改变不了什么。话说回来，”莱姆斯继续讲，“吸血鬼是免疫的，但他们很变态，总想搞事。巨人也免疫。很多狼人会躲得远远的，因为如果被巨人踩到会很惨。我不知道妖精的情况，但混血妖精是有可能染上的。对，我有一次遇到过染上狼病的混血妖精。很奇怪的家伙。威尔士人。我也碰见过媚娃，也没想到和别人讲这件事。你可以问问芙蓉——管他呢，说不定她奶奶有些相关的故事。可能只有我这么想，但我觉得人鱼挺让人淡定的啊，我猜他们肯定对这个免疫，因为他们都没怕过我，有时候还会浮上来摸摸我。呃，家养小精灵会跑开，他们也对狼人不感兴趣，我肯定他们是免疫的，至少我没听说过家养小精灵被咬的事例。”

赫敏点点头。“我还能再挖深一点呢，”赫敏自言自语嘟哝着。“有可能一生下来就是狼人吗？”

“有。”莱姆斯指尖相对。“据我所知，我还没见过有人是这种情况，全世界只有关于狼人新生儿的真实事例只有几个，但是坊间有很多传说。我大概了解一个女人，她说她知道某个人是天生的狼人。我也被人问过好几次是不是天生遗传的，包括那个女的——我猜是因为我被咬的时候太小了，我可能有一些特征和遗传的差不多。”

赫敏很好奇。“那还说得通呢。”

“顺便说一下，”小天狼星嘟哝着，“这就是为啥莱姆斯不碰女人。”

“小天狼星，”莱姆斯警告道。

“本来就是啊。让你把人家搞怀孕跟要了你的命差不多。”

“你是不是忘了我们还没成年的时候就在一起了？”

小天狼星挑了挑眉毛。“你是不是忘了，你亲口告诉我，在我蹲监狱的十多年里，你只跟男的发生过关系？”

“额那个，我还是希望你们把我当成小孩子。”赫敏头也不抬地做笔记，大声说道。

小天狼星哈哈大笑。莱姆斯用一只手捂住脸。“小天狼星·奥莱恩·布莱克·，总有一天我要把你在睡梦中掐死或者锤死，取决于那时的月相。”

“你才不会。”小天狼星还在笑。

赫敏的嘴唇抿成一条线。“莱姆斯？”

“嗯？”

“你有没有听说过除了咬伤之外，其他的染上狼病的途径？抓伤？输血？这些之类的？”

莱姆斯想了想，摇了摇头。“没有。人形的时候，咬伤会有影响，看看比尔，但我真没听说过别的方法。”他揉着后颈，“有一次我把詹姆抓得挺严重的，吓死了，但他没事。输血是很罕见的治疗方法，我都没见过。”

“可能只有他是这样，”小天狼星开口了，“但莱姆斯很担心人形狼人的咬伤导致的变形问题，他是永远不会咬人体任何部位，包括——”

莱姆斯捂住了他的嘴，“这是我个人习惯，赫敏不必了解。”

“对不用，我真不用，”赫敏快速附和道。“下一个问题。”她看着她的清单。“关于狼人的亚文化有什么？我知道你们互相联系很多，邓布利多有让你去召集大家，你们是怎么找到彼此的？”

“这个世界很小，”莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“一般来说，就是找到一个，再让他告诉你另外一个在哪。其实没有太多狼人，我们也很分散，没有什么文化之类的，就是个很松散的社交网。也有一些狼人社群，英国有一些，不过欧洲大陆那边更多。”他斟词酌句，“那些狼人让我很不舒服。他们都超级狭隘，只关心本社群利益，其中大部分人对此还很狂热，我觉得那种主动剥离社会的积极程度很脆弱。有一些人在社群内还禁止服用狼毒药剂——变形的神圣是我不能苟同的。”

小天狼星瞪了他一眼，“你有加入他们吗？”

“我去看过，”莱姆斯纠正道。“一周之后走了。我在一个离肯特不远的社群待过一阵子，他们是比大多数狼人都温和的孤立主义者。而且他们允许狼毒药剂存在。”

赫敏匆匆记录着。这时有人敲了敲半开的门，金妮探进身子，“赫敏，你有时间吗?”

“有。”赫敏写完了，一挥魔杖把笔记和写作用品都清理干净，站了起来。“你要干啥？”

“女孩子的秘密。”金妮给了她一个意味深长的表情。

“行吧。”赫敏跑向门口，回头一甩，“谢谢，剩下的我们可以下次再聊，”然后就和金妮一起出去了。

莱姆斯盯着门口看了一会儿，转向小天狼星，“只有我想到了莉莉和艾丽斯吗？”

“还有我，”小天狼星吃吃笑。“我也想到了。我打赌，肯定是哈利说了啥但不知道她生气了？”

“要么说了要么做了。”莱姆斯赞同。


	10. Chapter 10

晚饭之后，莱姆斯和德拉科从半满的酒壶中服下了药剂。罗恩拿起莱姆斯的杯子，略加思索，好奇地闻了闻杯中的残留物，皱了皱眉。“这玩意儿有毒吗？我要是舔一下会不会死啊？”

“不会，这药不会害你，但我劝你别舔。”莱姆斯温和地说道。

罗恩耸耸肩，用手指沾了沾杯底的药渣，然后放进嘴里，立马作呕。

“他都跟你说了不要试，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，强忍恶心，手忙脚乱地给自己倒了杯温水灌了下去。

“简直魔鬼。”罗恩喘着气。

“没错，”莱姆斯微笑道，“这东西确实魔鬼。”

双胞胎交换了一下眼色，弗雷德伸长手臂抓住了德拉科的杯子，和乔治一人尝了一点，然后两张脸都扭曲了。罗恩把茶壶递给他们，二人杯子都没拿，直接抱着壶嘴吸。

“这味道真是恶心。”乔治紧皱眉头，研究着杯里的药渣。

弗雷德睁大了眼睛，转身面向乔治。“这东西没有比比多味豆那些个味道吧。”

“没，”莱姆斯说，“从来没有。”

“多味个屁，”乔治把杯子重重拍在桌上。“弗雷德，我们得改改这个了。”

“你们一下想到的是 _ 这个 _ ？”德拉科问。

“没错，”双胞胎又把注意力转回了对方身上。

“我们才不要做的徒有多味豆的形式。”

“没错，不行。我们要做自己的狼毒糖药。”

“是的。”弗雷德搓了搓手，“太棒了。”

“他们俩疯了。”德拉科对着其他人说。

“确实，但他们赚了一大笔钱啊。”罗恩指出。

“我们是天才。”双胞胎咧嘴笑道。

乔治从口袋里变出了一个小瓶子，把高脚杯里的药渣转移进去，然后用软木塞上放回口袋里。“弗雷德，咱们有活儿要干了。”

“我觉得你说的没毛病。”弗雷德向弟弟伸出一只手臂。“开始吧？”

“走着。”乔治挽着弗雷德的胳膊，两人一起幻影移形了。

莱姆斯摇了摇头。“他们和詹姆小天狼星太像了，吓人。”

“谁像我和詹姆？”小天狼星问，他从楼上下来，小心翼翼端着一堆要洗的咖啡杯和茶杯。

“双胞胎。”罗恩说。

“啊那确实，优秀的继承人。”小天狼星咧嘴笑。他把杯子放到洗碗池里。“哈利和金妮告诉我你们这些小孩上个月开玩笑说要牵着我们三个出去遛？”

罗恩的头低了下去。“啊，是有想过。”

德拉科瞪着他。“我 _ 不要 _ 戴狗绳。”

罗恩举起了双手。“开玩笑的而已。”

“其实我也不反对，”莱姆斯饶有兴致地说。“离上次我在满月的时候出去有一段时间了。”

小天狼星又咧嘴笑了。“我们可以玩球还不会被骂。”

德拉科站直了怒气冲冲地说，“你们真的一点脸都不要了。”然后向楼梯走去。

莱姆斯跟在他身后，“他的阿尼马格斯形态可是一只毛茸茸的大狗。”

“如果在开心的傻子和压抑自己的体面人之间二选一。。。”小天狼星跟着他们上了楼梯，刻意地说。

“那我当傻子。”罗恩在小天狼星身后说。

“滚开韦斯莱。”德拉科凶道。

“德拉科！”莫丽从客厅门那边斥道，其他大多数人都聚在那里。“亲爱的，不要没礼貌。”

“这不关他的事。”德拉科不屑地抱起双臂。

“我觉得有关。”罗恩抗议道。

莱姆斯举起一只手示意大家冷静。“罗恩，你现在的理由站不住脚。德拉科，他有权发表自己的想法，并且， _ 在我看来 _ ，他说的没错。”他和莫丽交换了一个煎熬已久的眼神。莫丽叹了口气，摇摇头，穿过大厅上楼。“嘿哈利，”莱姆斯打着招呼，走到莫丽刚刚站着的地方，“我听说上个月你们考虑带我们出去遛。”

“你不会是认真的吧。”德拉科说。莱姆斯没理他。

“是啊，”哈利说。“但就随口一说。也没法去。公园晚上就关了。”

“镇子那边有一个晚上是开的，”赫敏对着她刚刚抄的笔记说。“那里有灯。”每个人都瞪着她。过了一会她抬起来头。“干嘛？我就是好奇所以去查了一下。”

哈利看看莱姆斯，后者看不出来他是不是在开玩笑。“你们想去吗？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“我没意见。”这时一个又大又暖的毛茸茸撞了一下他的屁股，让他踉跄了一下。他头也没低，挠了挠大脚板。“小天狼星觉得不错。”

“行，”哈利说，“那我们就这么办吧。”

“不管我想不想，我都得被拽着去跟你们一起发疯了是吧？”

“我不会强迫你的。”莱姆斯保证道。

“他是不会，但是我会。”小天狼星说着，站了起来，掸了掸裤子。

“小天狼星。”莱姆斯警告他。

“我们要是丢下他，他只会生气。”小天狼星伸出一条胳膊搂住德拉科的肩膀。“不算魁地奇，你上次出门玩是什么时候了？”

“我又不是小孩了。”德拉科不屑道，把他的手臂甩了下去。

“那就是很久了。”小天狼星得出了结论。


	11. Chapter 11

德拉科不敢相信他竟然让自己卷进这次活动中。那个项圈比他穿过的任何衬衫和戴过的任何领带都要勒脖子，他觉得自己快要吐了。伦敦城散发着一阵恶臭，糟糕透了。他之前完全没意识到这个城市有这么恶心，遍地垃圾在夏日下发酵，下水道散发着难闻的气味，拥挤的车辆，陈啤酒和汗水。还好赫敏没有例行公事用那个可笑的绳子领着他。还好公园只有一点远。德拉科很反感小天狼星的说法，“和狼人一起幻影显形’不是最好的主意’”。

罗恩走在赫敏旁边，和她手牵手。在他们前面，金妮带着小天狼星，哈利则带着莱姆斯。他们到达公园后，赫敏解开了德拉科的项圈，嘟哝着，“抱歉，这是规定。”

德拉科抖了抖身子，踉跄滑进了草地里。草很扎人，而且绿得厉害。小天狼星挣脱了绳子，横冲直撞的，然后又小跑回来，摇着尾巴，伸着舌头。德拉科哼了哼。他冷漠地看着哈利变出了一个网球扔了出去；小天狼星和莱姆斯跟在后面追。小天狼星腿长，跑得更快一些，但莱姆斯更灵活一点。结果就是小天狼星失去平衡，绊了一跤，而莱姆斯很得意地小跑回来，嘴里叼着网球。德拉科又哼了一声。

不一会儿，莱姆斯过来了，爪子搭在德拉科的肩膀上，好奇地看了他一眼。德拉科怒视着他。莱姆斯则坐在前面满怀期待地望着他。德拉科转了转一只耳朵，莱姆斯歪了歪头。几步远的地方，小天狼星吠了几下，手肘撑在地上，屁股翘在空中，摇着尾巴，故作姿态。赫敏坐在德拉科旁边，伸长了手，“哈利，把球扔给我好吗？”哈利照做了。赫敏没接到，但她把球捡了起来在手中扔来扔去。“哈利，有没有哪场和德拉科的魁地奇比赛是他而不是你抓住了金色飞贼?”

德拉科立刻坐了起来。哈利摸了摸下巴，“我的印象中没有。”

“我也没有。”金妮说。

“我想看看抓网球的时候是不是也这样。”赫敏狡黠地说。

德拉科站了起来，嚎了一声，屈膝准备好开跑。他知道赫敏在激他，去她的，他真上钩了。哈利咧嘴笑了。“来看看吧。”

赫敏站起来，把球扔了出去。哈利和德拉科都追出去了。德拉科绊了一下哈利的腿，把他撞倒，嘴里叼着球，昂着头向赫敏跑回去。

“作弊。”哈利斥责道，站起身来，把衣服上的草掸干净。

德拉科把球丢在小天狼星前面，又一下坐回赫敏面前。赫敏拍了拍他的肩膀。金妮站起来，“马尔福你以为这就完了？”她挑衅道。“再来。”

等他们下半夜回到格里莫广场的时候，七个人都已筋疲力尽，浑身上下都是草屑和灰尘。德拉科肯定他身上的绿色和棕色已经多过白色了。早上他们没一个人下楼吃早餐，睡到中午才起。


	12. Chapter 12

下个周末的时候，莫丽去把纳威接了过来，准备办生日派对。他们到家的时候，哈利、赫敏、金妮、罗恩都拥抱了纳威。然后他看见了德拉科。“马尔福？”他疑惑地问，“你在这儿干什么。”

“隆巴顿，我住这儿。”德拉科回答，带着些许轻蔑。

赫敏推了他肩膀一把。“好好说话。”

“我又不是好人。”他严厉地说，然后傻笑了一下。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“说来话长。”她对纳威说。“他在改造自己。但先别说这个了，”——她两手分别抓着纳威和哈利，把他们拉到起居室——“你们小伙子不是还要讨论重要的生日派对吗？是吧莫丽？”

“当然，”韦斯莱夫人同意道，跟着他们一起进了起居室。莱姆斯窝在角落里一把扶手椅里，他们进来的时候抬头看了看，又低下头去看书。

“我不知道从哪开始啊，”哈利半笑着，坐在沙发上。“我之前从没办过生日派对。”

“我只和家人办过几次小型的，”纳威在哈利旁边坐下，说到。他耸了耸肩，手指纠缠在一起。“好多年我都是只去看望一下我父母。”

“今年你当然也可以去，亲爱的，”莫丽温柔地说。

纳威点了点头。“谢谢您。”

莱姆斯翻了一页书，“介意我和你一起去吗？”

“哈？”纳威看向他，吓了一跳。

莱姆斯半耸了耸肩。“我们以前是朋友。还没有机会去看看。”

纳威又慢慢地点了点头。“当然，你要是愿意的话。我想他们见到你会挺开心的。他们喜欢有人来拜访。奶奶说他们分不出来谁是谁，但其实不是这样的。”他干巴巴地笑，“能带你过去我很高兴的。”

“谢谢。”莱姆斯清醒地说，他笑了笑，指指哈利和纳威。“你们知道，如果事情不是这样发展的话， 你们能年年能一起办生日派对长大 。”

哈利看看纳威。“那样会很好玩。”

“是啊。”纳威赞同。

莱姆斯合上了书，脸上露出一丝恍然大悟的表情。“你们不知道之前你们一起办过一次。”

“啥？”纳威和哈利问到，两人到探身看着莱姆斯。

“你们的第一个生日，”他解释道，“那个派对更多是看在你们父母的面子上”——他笑了笑——“但你们好像确实很喜欢把冰块往对方脸上抹。”

哈利和纳威看着对方，开心中带着困惑。

“说到蛋糕，”韦斯莱夫人插话，“你们一人一个。喜欢什么口味的？”

“巧克力。”哈利不假思索。

韦斯莱夫人微笑着。“那是当然啦，亲爱的。纳威你喜欢什么味的？”

“我喜欢柠檬蛋糕。”纳威说。

“那就柠檬蛋糕，”韦斯莱夫人开心地说，记下了蛋糕的味道。

“你想请谁来？”赫敏问。“除了住在这里的人。”

“卢娜。”纳威说。

哈利点点头。“迪恩和西莫。”

“还有秋？”纳威提议。

“好。”哈利笑了笑，“还有汉娜。”

“帕蒂尔姐妹。噢，还有李·乔丹。”

“安吉丽娜。”

“凯蒂。”纳威思索了一下。“是不是大家都请到了？”

“我觉得是。”哈利说。“多少人？”

“算上你们两个和我们这些住在这里的同学，十六个。”

哈利笑了笑，“那肯定好玩了。”

纳威举起一只手，哈利和他击了击掌。韦斯莱夫人微笑着看着他们。“我建议你们俩现在开始写请柬。”

派对的前一周，查理·韦斯莱寄来了一封信，信里说他空出些时间，要来拜访。两天后，当他出现在格里莫广场的时候，他妈妈第一句话就是，“我的天呐查理！你手臂怎么搞的！”

“啥？这个嘛？”查理指了指左臂上从肩膀一直缠到手肘的绷带。“没事，不用担心。”他拥抱了自己的妹妹。

“你是请了病假吗？”莫丽厉声问道。

“妈妈，我 _ 没事 _ 的。”

罗恩转悠到哥哥身边，径直戳了戳他的肩膀。查理惊叫了一声，跳开了。罗恩朝他挑了挑眉。

“行吧。看，我就是被烧伤了一点点。不严重，就是还有点疼。”

“你是不是又被一条火龙袭击了？”金妮可以算是钦佩地问到。莫丽看起来吓坏了。

“没有没有，”查理举起一只手以示无辜。“他没有攻击我，那还是只小龙，正学着喷火呢。它就是在玩，我一不小心撞上了。”他耸了耸肩。“我真的没事。”

莫丽满不赞同地咂咂嘴。“这种事情在你身上就没消停过。就我而言，我不喜欢。”然后她把孩子们都领到起居室，桌上一个大浅盘装满了三明治。

哈利坐在其中一个沙发椅上，拿着块吃了一半的三明治，他抬起手向查理打招呼，把吃的吞了下去，然后说，“嘿。”

“嘿，”查理说着把包取下来，坐在哈利对面。他咧嘴笑着，在包里掏啊掏，拉出一个被罩着的小笼子，放在桌上，然后拿了一块三明治。

莫丽怀疑地看着那个笼子。它嘎嘎作响，莫丽一瞪眼。“查理，什么东西？”

查理嘴巴被塞满了，他伸手摘掉罩子。里面是四只小火龙。他终于把嘴里的东西嚼完了，“完全无害。技术上来说，他们都不算有活着。”

哈利张大嘴巴。“这是三强争霸赛的！”他拿起笼子。“我还奇怪他们去哪儿了。”

查理耸耸肩，“那学年结束的时候，你们差不多完全忘记它们了——忘得好，但终究是忘了。我想着它们挺可爱的，就—你晓得—带走了。”

哈利打开笼子，哄那条小匈牙利树出来，然后把它捧在手上。“芙蓉知道你带着它们几个吗？”

“不知道，”查理用手捋了捋头发，他头发自从去年夏天被剪以来，已经长了不少。“她和比尔还住在这儿是吧？”

“对，”莫丽说，“在比尔重新开始工作之前，他们不会回贝壳小屋。他们俩今天去银行和他老板谈话了。比尔开始无聊了，但芙蓉不愿意他又重新满世界地跑。”

查理发出了满不在乎的声音。“他没事的。双胞胎在店里吗？”

“那是，”罗恩说。“爸爸和珀西在上班——”

“他们现在总是在上班，”金妮说。她从哈利手中接过小树蜂，挠他痒痒，结果惹出来一小束火焰。“当然了，他们现在都要加班，爸爸又升职了，所以还挺好的。”

“多挣的钱大部分会拿去修陋居。”莫丽重重地叹了一口气。“修的时间比我想的要长。”

“其实吧，整个屋子都得从地面重新修来着。”罗恩指出。哈利点了点头


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章翻译的有点匆忙，有不通顺请见谅 orz

13号早上，莱姆斯早早起床，小天狼星则自顾自打着呼噜。他穿好衣服下楼到厨房，莫丽和亚瑟已经起来了。

“要咖啡吗，莱姆斯？”莫丽小声问。

“可以，谢谢。”莱姆斯在亚瑟对面坐下。“你昨晚什么时候回来的？我肯定都睡了。”

亚瑟摇了摇头，叹了口气。“我十一点之后才离开办公室。”

“我跟他说了他今早应该多睡会儿。”莫丽把咖啡放到莱姆斯面前，这样说到。

“我会的，但是事情太多了。”亚瑟咬了一口吐司，解释道。“我不止是调了部门。我们正在从之前的麻瓜关系部基础上大概拢一个新的出来，包括禁止滥用麻瓜物品司，但所有立法都还在审核。每天要么是改了要么是撤了要么是过了——别误会，金斯莱的做法是对的，好多相关法律诞生在世纪之交，更久远的还是中世纪的时候，改革早该进行了，但确实带来很多困难。”他叹了叹气。“除此之外，我们还要招几个新人，所以还得看简历，办面试。我希望有多点麻瓜出身的人来应聘。”

“赫敏愿意的话，你可以叫她去帮你，至少暂时撑一会儿，”莱姆斯喝着咖啡建议。

亚瑟对他眨了眨眼睛，好像第一次见他。“好主意。”

“莱姆斯，要不要给你弄点吃的？”莫丽问。

“不用了。谢谢你莫丽。”莱姆斯紧巴巴地微笑。“咖啡就行了。”

她翻了个白眼。“我给你做麦片。我发誓你看起来和金妮一样轻，但你比她高了一英尺。”

莱姆斯叹了口气。“是九英寸。”亚瑟疑惑地看着他。莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“我和弗雷德乔治一样高，他们比金妮高九英寸，所以我比金妮高九英寸。”

莫丽头也不抬地做着麦片，一只手叉着腰。“我以为他们就是能记住自己比妹妹米高多少？”

“他们好像记得你们每个韦斯莱的身高差。”莱姆斯说。

莫丽叹了口气，“我真不知道拿这两小伙子怎么办...”

吃了足够多的麦片，让莫丽愿意放他走之后，莱姆斯去了伦敦。纳威和他说好在圣芒戈对面的书店门前碰面。莱姆斯四下看看，但是没见到纳威，所以他就随意靠在书店和旁边税务局之间的砖墙上。一个年轻的麻瓜女人从书店里走了出来，靠在他旁边的窗户上，拿出一包烟和一个打火机。她穿着酒红色的背心，扎着两个丸子头。莱姆斯感觉到她点烟的时候在看着他。她吸了一口烟，然后吐气，朝他微笑。“早上好。”

“早上好。”莱姆斯没有看她，盯着来往的人群留意纳威。

他站直了身子。“你在这附近工作？”

“不是。”

她抖了一下，然后伸出了打火机，“要借火吗？”

莱姆斯简单观察了她一下——她手上有缺口的黑色指甲油和粉色爱心图案的打火机看起来不是很协调。“我不抽烟。”

“哦，那好吧..”她看向地面，尴尬地摆弄着手里的烟。

幸好纳威这时出现在了人行道上。莱姆斯朝他招招手，从墙边支起身子，在几步远的地方和他碰面。“早安，教授。”

“我已经好久不当你们老师了。”他们穿过街道，莱姆斯嘲讽地说。“你可以叫我的名字。”

“额，那好吧，早安，额，卢平。”

莱姆斯哼了一声。“这还差不多。早安，纳威。”

他们穿过医院正面的商店进入候诊室。和以往一样，那里是一个让人印象深刻的地方。莱姆斯和纳威看到一个可怜的家伙被一把扫帚推到了一个不该放扫帚的地方，他们交换了一个带着同情的害怕的眼神，然后继续上到四楼。 纳威领着进了封闭的病房。 他们走进来的时候，在门口整理一柜子医疗用品的主治医生抬起头来。 她对他们笑了笑，然后关上柜子，锁好。 “早上好，纳威。” 她扫了一眼莱姆斯。 “你奶奶今天没和你在一起吗? ” 

“没，这次没有。”纳威客气地说。 

医生了然地看了他一眼，把手放在她的臀部上。 “今天是你的生日，不是吗？ 我想那你现在是十八岁了吧? ”

“是的，夫人。” 纳威朝病房的另一头点了点头。 “他们醒了吗? ”

“哦，对的。” 医生呼了一口气。 “你妈妈在我上班之前就起床了——她在织毛衣; 几周前，吉德罗用一本杂志自学，还一直在教其他人，上帝保佑他。 你父亲二十分钟前刚刚醒来。” 

“谢谢。” 纳威向莱姆斯微微招了招手，然后领着他沿着病房走到最后两张床的地方，那里半掩在帘子后面。 当他们绕过窗帘的时候，莱姆斯看到其中一张床是空的，而另一张床上是弗兰克和艾丽丝，两人都又瘦又憔悴。 艾丽丝的头发过早地变白了，而弗兰克的头发大部分是灰色的。 他们坐在一起，弗兰克把一团纱线放在膝盖上，看着艾丽丝做针线活，她的针缓慢而从容地移动着。 “嗨，妈妈，爸爸，”纳威轻声说。

弗兰克抬起头，但艾丽丝似乎没有听到他们说了什么。弗兰克对他们眨了眨眼。

艾丽丝编完最后一点，小心地放下她的毛线，抬头看着纳威。她还做了一个奇怪的手势，用食指长长地划过下巴。 纳威笑了。 “是的，妈妈。” 他模仿着这个动作。 “我是你儿子。” 艾丽丝点头的动作虚弱而缓慢，很容易被忽略。 弗兰克把毛线团放在手里翻转过来。 纳威在床边拉了一把椅子坐了下来，莱姆斯小心地坐在另一把椅子上。

“我带了你的一个朋友过来，”纳威指着莱姆斯说。 “你认识莱姆斯 · 卢平吧? ” 他说道。

弗兰克和艾丽丝把目光转向莱姆斯，盯着他看。 弗兰克一直盯着，但艾丽丝把目光移开了。 她伸手去够床头柜，拉开抽屉，拿出一块粗糙的松松垮垮的方巾，递给纳威。 他接过它，惊讶地看着，然后抬头看他的母亲。 “这是你做的吗? ” 

艾丽丝又慢慢地、动作细微地点点头。

纳威笑着起身拥抱她。 “我很喜欢。 你缝得很好，妈妈。”

艾丽丝看起来有点吃惊，她已经睁得很大的眼睛又睁大了，但她还是笨拙地拍了拍纳威的胳膊。

弗兰克仍然盯着莱姆斯，举起一只手，停了下来，然后用拇指和食指在空中画了一个形状。 纳威轻轻地歪了一下头。 “月亮? ” 他看着莱姆斯。 “哦！ 对对，没错。” 

莱姆斯冲着弗兰克笑了笑，捱住自己喉咙深处的灼热感。 “好久不见，伙计。” 

莱姆斯和纳威离开医院的时候已经快中午了。 “你确定吗? ” 纳威问道。 

莱姆斯点点头。 “她在开我的玩笑啦。” 纳威低头笑了笑，然后抬起头。 “无意冒犯，但我真的很高兴她在开你的玩笑。”

“我也是，”莱姆斯轻声附和道，“我也很开心。”

他们幻影显形到格里莫广场，莱姆斯领着他来到十二号房门口，给纳威打开门。 屋内装饰一新，天花板上垂着吊坠和彩带。 有些吊饰定时地喷出一阵五彩纸屑，有些则闪耀着明亮、欢乐的颜色。 一条写着“纳威生日快乐”的条幅横挂在通往餐厅的门口。 大部分邓布利多军地成员都站在它的下面。 几秒内，纳威就被一群人拥抱了起来。 孩子们边笑边聊，吃着桌上成堆的零食，小天狼星走到莱姆斯面前，用肘轻轻地撞了他的肋骨。 “今早还好吗? ” 

莱姆斯的眼睛一直看着纳威，他说，“有好有坏，我现在不想谈这个。”

“好吧。” 小天狼星靠在对面的门框上，双臂交叉，大声说道，“你们都知道这层楼上还有两个房间吧？ 不用挤在这里。”

“但吃的在这里。”李说，嘴里塞满了小三明治。

“而且，”秋笑着说，“我们都挺喜欢对方的。” 当帕蒂尔的双胞胎都搂着她的时候，她咯咯大笑。 “大家在一起真好。”

“而且还不是为了挣扎活命，”罗恩补充道。 女孩们点点头。 

不一会儿，所有人都坐在大厅的地板上，玩着一个巨大的三层噼啪爆炸牌，同时装着零食的盘子贴心地在大厅里上上下下飞舞着。 突然出现一阵力量十足的爆炸，每个人都转头看向西莫，他手中的牌正在燃烧。 “我向上帝发誓，我啥都没干。” 

“你肯定干了些什么，”迪恩反击道。

“这些牌就是会炸，游戏名字里说的清清楚楚! ” 西莫用力地挥着他的卡片。

“他们通常不会炸的... 这么厉害，”卢娜明智地说。

“我没有——”西莫被打断了，手中其余的卡片一张接着一张地爆炸。 他叫了起来，扔掉了卡片，呻吟着靠在墙上， “我放弃。”

弗雷德和乔治看看对方，然后弗雷德说: “嘿，芬尼根? ”

“怎么了? ”

“你炸飞东西的水平怎么样? ”

“他水平很高”，纳威快速说道。 西莫无辜地笑了笑，点点头。

“你想要一份工作吗? ” 乔治问道。

西莫眨了眨眼。 “哈? ”

韦斯莱双胞胎耸耸肩。 “我们在招人。”

“我们需要研发助手，”弗雷德顽皮地笑着说。

“没问题。” 西莫伸出他那有点焦的指关节，砰地一声。 “别的不说，至少我爸就不会再唠叨我在当地的披萨店打工这事了。”

“太棒了。” 乔治从稀薄的空气中抽出一卷羊皮纸，让它在西莫的脚下散开。 “看看，签个字。”

赫敏疑惑地看了他一眼。 “什么时候开始你会不用魔杖的无声咒了? ”

“我不会，用不好。” 乔治咧嘴一笑。 “那是手上的小动作。”

“是的，他在袖子里一直藏着一份合同，以防万一。” 弗雷德偷笑。

“既然我们在这儿，”乔治转向纳威说，“灭蛇人，你在植物和他们那些怪事方面很有心得。 要不要来份工作? ”

“我? ” 纳威困惑地问道。

“没错，就是你，”双胞胎一起说。

纳威耸耸肩。 “当然。”

乔治从另一只袖子里弄出另一份合同，“生日快乐，你找到了工作，还有一大堆其他的东西。但你还没打开这一份呢。”

过了一会儿，爆炸牌游戏结束了，派对基本上回到了餐厅举行。莫丽走了进来，把更多装着新鲜美食地盘子赶到一起，德拉科跟在她后面。 房间里的大部分人都不再叽叽喳喳，盯着他看。 “干嘛? ” 他没好气地问。

“你在这儿干什么玩意儿? ” 迪安问道。 他看了看纳威。 “你邀请他了吗? ”

“我住在这儿，白痴，”德拉科说。 “如果我不自愿来吃饭，韦斯莱夫人可能会强迫我把我浮到楼下。”

“什么叫你住在这儿? ” 西莫问道，走上前去站在德拉科和迪安中间。

“说来话长，”赫敏插嘴。

“我有时间。” 迪恩抱起双臂。

“伙计们，”纳威恳求到，但没人理他。

“别管这事儿了，”莱姆斯用他那教师的口吻大声说道。 大家都闭上了嘴，看着他。 “德拉科不会惹麻烦，是吧德拉科? ”

德拉科举起双手申辩。 “我就是来吃个三明治的。”

“看到了吧? ” 莱姆斯看着迪恩和西莫。 “你们现在不想成为那种混蛋了，对吧？ 只要他不惹麻烦，你们就不要搞事。 好吗? ”

两个男孩点点头。

“德拉科? ” 莱姆斯说。

“咋了? ”

“你叫了迪恩白痴，给他道歉。”

德拉科怒气冲冲，但还是开口，“对不起，托马斯，你不是白痴。”

“很好。” 莱姆斯从一个飘过的盘子里抢了一块布朗尼。 孩子们都环顾四周，不知道该怎么办，因为刚刚一场势在必行的斗架已经被化解。

“纳威，亲爱的，”莫丽说，“你为什么不拆礼物呢? ”

“哦，对耶。” 纳威看了看房间尽头摆满礼物的沙发桌。 “我忘了。” 他笑了一下。

安吉丽娜从桌上抓起一个包裹扔给了纳威。 “这是谁送的? ”

纳威把标签翻过来。 “弗雷德和乔治。 现在我都不敢打开了。”

“别啊，”乔治咧嘴笑着说。

“这没事的，”弗雷德说着，用胳膊搂着安吉丽娜的腰。

纳威用怀疑地看了他一眼，但还是把那张亮紫色的纸撕了下来。这是本又大又厚的书。 纳威读出了封面上的字。 “《会跳舞的弹出式草药学百科全书》。” 他翻到其中一页，上面弹出一株魔鬼网罗，一张可爱的微笑卡通脸蛋高兴地挥舞着它的卷须。 他笑了。 “这太牛了。 我喜欢。”

双胞胎咧嘴笑了。 “不客气。”

卢娜、赫敏、金妮和汉娜都低下了头，咬着耳朵，然后金妮溜出了房间，纳威正在拆他的下一个礼物: 一盆小小的秋送的玫瑰花。

金妮回来的时候，他已经拆完了接下来的几件礼物。金妮手里拿着一个盖在毯子上的东西，形状可疑地像个鸟笼。 她把它放在餐桌的一端。 “这是我、汉娜、赫敏和卢娜送的。”

纳威掀开毯子，张大了嘴巴了。 他看着笼子里的主人---一只毛茸茸的红棕色的猫头鹰---睡眼惺忪地看着他，莱姆斯当时以为这孩子要哭了。 纳威紧紧地拥抱了四个女孩。 “非常感谢。”

“不客气，”赫敏微笑着说。

“他的名字叫卡莱尔，”汉娜补充道。

“他很漂亮。” 纳威笑得很开心，看起来倒像很疼的表情。

“我们想着你可以用一只猫头鹰，”卢娜轻松地解释说。

纳威笑了笑。 “是的是的，我会的。 谢谢。”

他们被房间的一阵骚动打断了。 德拉科躺在地板上，凯蒂站在他身边，当其他人都盯着的时候，她的拳头仍然因为打他而攥得紧紧的。 他用手捂着嘴上，蜷缩着身子，嘴里咕哝着一连串含混不清的脏话。 他吸了一口气，大声说道， “我活该。”

“你说的太对了，”凯蒂说。 她伸出手，看了看纳威。 “对不起，我控制不住。 天啊，感觉真好。”

德拉科摇摇晃晃地站了起来。 莱姆斯向他走了一步。 “你没事吧? ”

“嗯。 我觉得我流血了。” 德拉科看了一眼他的手掌根，又把它紧紧地贴在嘴唇上。 “对，我是在流血。”

莫丽嘟嘟囔囔引着德拉科走进了大厅。 莱姆斯和小天狼星目不转睛地盯着对方，后者耸耸肩。

“说真的，”迪安说，“他到底为什么在这里? ”

“他的父母都在监狱里，”赫敏说，与此同时小天狼星说，“他是我的表弟。”

每个人都转过头来，眨了眨眼看着小天狼星。 他抱起双臂。 ”纯种血统家庭就是这样的。 他是我的表兄弟，韦斯莱一家都是我的表兄弟，纳威和哈利都是我的远亲，汉娜可能是我的表姐妹。” 汉娜有点吃惊。 小天狼星举起了双手。 “ 阿博特是个纯血统姓氏。 话说回来，这个金发小蠢货碰巧是我的近亲，而且我还有空的房间。”

“我们正想法子让他温顺点呢，”乔治得意地说，引起了房间里的一阵哄笑。

到了晚上，赫敏已经哄着德拉科让他回到派对上，说， “只要你所作所为像个正派人，人们就会原谅你地下流卑鄙。来吧，我们按双胞胎兄弟他们家的规矩来比赛吃多味豆。肯定很有意思的。”

游戏后出现了相当一部分呕吐的现象，大家在客厅的地板上安顿下来过夜，屋子里余下的亚麻布堆成了一个又大又乱的窝。 卢娜拿出来一大堆往期的《唱唱反调》，酒已经就位，大家做好了要么吐死要么醉死的准备。

“该睡觉了，”小天狼星安静地说，莱姆斯点了点头。

莱姆斯洗了个澡，先换上了睡衣，然后靠坐在小天狼星的床头板上---- 现在是他们的床头板了----还盘着腿，盯着窗户等小天狼星上床。 他下意识啃着左手的指关节，直到小天狼星爬到他身边，拿开他的手，亲吻那块通红的皮肤。 莱姆斯叹了口气。 小天狼星倾身亲吻他喉间的皮肤。 “准备好谈谈你的圣芒戈之行了吗? ” 他低声说。

“没有。” 莱姆斯深呼吸，叹了口气，闭上眼睛，头往后靠到床头板上。 “你知道在学校的时候，弗兰克怎么叫我们闭嘴的吗? ”

“嗯，他基本是让我和詹姆斯闭嘴，不过，确实。”

“我们一开始约会，他基本是在叫我们闭嘴。”

“哦，是啊... ... ”小天狼星哼哼着。

“今天，他意识到我是谁的时候----纳威肯定得跟他们解释。我是说，已经快20年了----但是弗兰克意识到我是谁的时候，就用手捂住了我的嘴。 我花了一分钟才明白他是在叫我闭嘴——他是在开玩笑。” 莱姆斯深吸了一口气，眼睛像被针刺一样痛。 “我一反应过来，就笑了，艾丽丝看着我，做了个手势——他们学了一些手语，因为他们两个都不能讲话——她做了个‘慢’的手势，动作真的非常慢。 她在逗我。” 莱姆斯笑着看小天狼星，第一滴泪滑过他的脸庞。 “他们还在里面，小天狼星。 他们还是那两个人。 他们只是被伤得太深了。”

小天狼星把莱姆斯拉到他身边，抚着他的头发。 莱姆斯趴在小天狼星的肩膀上，肆意哭泣。 最后，小天狼星低声说，“至少他们还活着。”

莱姆斯冷笑了一声，坐直身子，擦了擦眼睛。 “我甚至觉得詹姆斯和莉莉的结局更好。”

小天狼星看着他，好像他疯了一样。 “别这么说。”

“我认真的。”

“至少他们能看着自家儿子长大。”

莱姆斯咬了咬嘴唇，点点头，深吸一口气。 “有道理。”

小天狼星松了口气。 “你去看望了他们，真好。”

“下次你应该跟我一起去。”

“也许吧。”不用他们两个起身， 小天狼星就设法把被子了拉下来。他一挥魔杖熄了灯，然后躺下来，手臂圈着莱姆斯。 “我们看看。”


End file.
